LA Romance
by Caskett092313
Summary: Set after episode 3x22 "To Live and Die in LA", what if our favorite mystery writer and his detective muse got together while they were out in the city of angels when they were getting justice for Mike Royce. How different would things be for them? Starts off at the end of May and moves onward. A reposting of a previously published fanfiction. #Always
1. 1

1

"Picture this. A gullible young actress, desperate to make a name for herself. She meets our mastermind at a club. He needs a pretty girl to help him get the voice code. He tells Violet he's a producer, promises to make her famous, if she helps him play a practical joke on a friend." Castle says.

"She doesn't even realized she's participating in a crime until afterwards. She can't call the cops, so she contacts Royce."

"But then our Mr. McCauley finds out."

"And Royce tries to change the game. He goes to New York. Home field advantage. Classic, classic Royce." Beckett said.

"I was so in awe of him, Castle, when I first met him. I just hung on his every word. And then later I realized he was just making up stories to mess with me. I can't believe that I'm never going to see him again."

"You know what I thought when I first met you?"

"Hmm?"

"That you were a mystery that I was never gonna solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you I'm…I'm still amazed at the depth of your strength, your heart…and your hotness."

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

"I should go. It's late. Good night."

"Kate."

"Good night, Castle."

It had been just over five weeks after they had gone to the city of angels to get justice for a fallen cop who meant quite a lot to one of them. While Kate Beckett and Richard Castle had been in Los Angeles to arrest the guy who had killed Kate's training officer, Mike Royce; things between the duo had become more than what they had been for the past two years. Kate wanted more that one night in Los Angeles after she had left Rick in the living room. On a whim, Kate acted on instincts that she had been holding back for some time and took the plunge. Since Los Angeles, Rick and Kate had told everyone in their lives about their new relationship. Kate had even become a mainstay at the loft. Her apartment was still an option but for the most part it stayed vacant.

"You two are perfect together." Martha said as she joined her son, granddaughter and Kate.

Rick had come into the kitchen that morning just moments before his mother had and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist as she made breakfast for everyone. It wasn't long after Martha's compliment that breakfast was ready. The family sat down to breakfast together.

"Everything looks great and tastes phenomenal too, Kate." Alexis said.

"Thank-you."

While Rick and Kate got ready for another day at the precinct things got a bit interesting. It had been one of the many times since Los Angeles that things had gone off schedule. Lately Kate and Rick had been good, they had even purposefully changed separately so they weren't constantly jumping down each other's pants so to speak.

This wasn't one of those times. One kiss was all it took before the foreplay began. But as quick as it had started it had ended just as quickly when Kate went absolutely pale. As she darted off to the bathroom Rick wondered what was wrong.

"Kate, is everything okay?" Castle asked as he came to the bathroom door that had been left ajar after Kate went through it.

"I don't want to you to see this."

After cleaning herself up some, Kate came back into the bedroom.

"How long has it been since the _Nikki Heat _book reading in Upstate New York?" Beckett asked.

Her mind was spinning faster than normal as she ran through the events from the day she had gone to the book reading with Rick. They hadn't gone to bed right away that night.

"Three weeks; why?"

"Can you run down to the corner market to get something for me?"

"Sure but tell me what is going on first."

Martha knocked on the door; she had been eavesdropping on the other side of the door when she had heard her son ask Kate what was wrong.

"Go get what she needs, Richard. I'll stay here with Katherine."

Rick did what he was told to.

"Are you sure that you are, kiddo?" Martha asked when it was just her and Kate.

"What else could it be, Martha?"

"Well we'll know soon enough for sure."


	2. 2

2

"This is torture. What is taking him so long to run a quick errand like this?" Beckett asked.

Martha was still at Kate's side as they waited for Rick's return. The nerves that were running in overdrive were completely warranted and Martha more than understood what her surrogate daughter was feeling at the moment.

"Breathe, darling; just breathe. Everything will be fine." Martha reassured.

With that the ladies heard the front door open.

"I'm back, I'm back…" Castle said as he scrambled to bring the thing that Beckett had asked for.

"We can see that, Richard."

"Sorry it took so long, the corner market was packed."

"Just give it to me." Beckett demanded.

Rick handed it over and Kate went into the master bathroom.

"You did more than just run to the corner market for what Katherine needed…" Martha said.

"How in the world did you….?" Castle started to say.

"A mother always knows what her son is up to…"

With that Rick showed his mother the other thing he had picked up.

"And when do you plan on asking her?" Martha asked.

"When the time is right."

Mother and son shared a hug. After they parted from each other, Rick got up to knock on the bathroom door to see what was going on with Kate on the other side.

"How are things going on in there?" Castle asked.

"They're going as well as they can. I'll be out in a minute or two." Beckett answered.

"Okay."

As Rick returned to the bed, Martha stood up herself and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Out of here. Whatever happens between you and Katherine when she comes out should be between the two of you. Not the two of you and me." Martha replied.

Martha left the bedroom and Kate came out of the bathroom with the results in hand.

"Well what does it say?" Castle asked as Beckett sat down next to him on the end of the bed.

"Take a look for yourself, babe…"

It was clear that Kate was still processing the results herself. Rick looked at the results that was sitting in his hands.

"Two vertical lines that means we are…" Castle said.

"That's definitely what it means."

With that Rick dropped the test and took Kate in an embrace.

"This is going to be great. Our next adventure together."

"Partners in crime…" Castle continued.

"And in life." Beckett finished.

The duo shared a smile and a kiss.

"Always." Beckett said.

"Always, Kate; Always."


	3. 3

3

Rick and Kate were still sitting together on the edge of the bed. They were still in shock a bit with the news of the results but one of the underlying level of their subconscious, they were both beyond elated.

"We should go tell my mother before she comes back in here." Castle said.

"Definitely. I have to tell my dad too." Beckett said as they got up and laced their hands together.

Martha heard the clicking of Kate's shoes on the floor which prompted her to look up from what she had preoccupied herself with while she waited.

"So what did the results say, darlings?" Martha asked.

"You're going to be a grandmother again, Martha."

Joy instantly came to Martha when she heard the news.

"Congratulations kids, I am so happy for both of you."

Martha hugged them both.

"I have to let my dad know." Beckett said as she pulled out her iPhone.

Later on they would tell Alexis and their friends at the precinct. Kate had put the call to her dad on speaker so that Rick could talk too.

"You've reached the voicemail of Jim Beckett. Please leave a message…"

"Hey Dad, its Kate and Rick. We have something to tell you so call us back as soon as you can." Beckett said.

After Kate hung up, they left for the precinct. Kate and Rick told Captain Montgomery right off of the bat when they had arrived. The boys and Lanie were next.

"You got to hold back now when we're chasing down leads and suspects, chica." Espo said after they had been told.

"I was already planning on it, Javi."

"Well then congratulations to you both. Can't wait to meet baby Castle." Ryan said.

"Same here." Lanie said.

Kate was happy that so far everyone was thrilled for them and couldn't wait to see the new addition to the Castle family. There was a bit of hope in both Kate and Rick that Alexis would be just as happy about having a half sibling as much as everyone else had been about the baby. But that was still the unknown factor for both of them for the time being.


	4. 4

4

During the course of the work day a case had come to Kate, Rick and the boys. This time around they had Lanie as the medical examiner instead of Perlmutter which was quite a relief to everyone. Lanie had advised her friend to keep her distance from the body while she briefed Kate and Rick on her preliminary exam. After that Kate had the boys canvas the neighborhood that the body had been dropped in while she and Rick would head back to the precinct to start putting what they knew on the murder board.

On the drive back to the precinct, Kate's phone rang.

"It's your Dad." Castle said as he picked up Beckett's phone.

"Well answer it, babe."

Rick answered the call and had it on speaker within seconds.

"Hey Dad, I'm glad that you called back." Beckett said.

"Where are you?"

"Rick and I are heading back to the precinct from a crime scene."

"Hello Jim." Castle said making his presence known.

"Hello Rick. Now what did you two have to tell me."

"You're going to be a grandpa, dad."

"Congratulation Katie, you'll be a great mother. Congrats to you too Rick."

The duo was off of the phone before they got back to the precinct. Before long the murder board was starting fill up quickly.

Later on, Rick and Captain Montgomery saw the tiredness starting to set in on Kate's face as the clock made its way 10pm.

"Call it a night, Kate. Everything will be here in the morning."

Kate was a bit reluctant, she knew what she could handle and she didn't feel like she had reached her limit yet. But between the looks on Rick's face and Montgomery's, Kate knew that it was in the best interest of her unborn child that she listened to Montgomery and Rick.

"Okay." Beckett said.

A few minutes later the duo was back home. Alexis and Martha were watching a movie when Kate and Rick walked in.

"Hey Alexis, Kate and I have something to tell you something." Castle said as they joined his mother and daughter in the living room.

It had been a bit difficult for Martha to keep the secret of the baby from her granddaughter since her granddaughter had come home from school, but thankfully Martha was able to keep it.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"I'm pregnant, you're going to have a little brother or sister." Beckett said.

There was silence as Alexis took in what Kate had said.

"Well what do you think?" Castle asked.

"Can't wait to meet the baby and I'm so happy for both of you."

An hour and a half later after coming home and telling Alexis; the duo was settling into bed. Rick could tell that Kate really wanted them to have a bit of fun before they started to drift off to sleep.

"In the morning, I promise. Let's get some sleep now."

"Oh okay."

With that Kate and Rick drifted off to sleep.


	5. 5

A/N: This story takes place back in May/June of 2011 and obviously it will progress onwards into 2012.

* * *

5

One morning everyone at Casa de Castle was enjoying a nice family breakfast together. Curiosity was in abundance, at least for Martha it was.

"So when did you two conceive the baby?" Martha asked.

"Three weeks ago on May 26th after the _Nikki Heat _reading in The Village." Beckett answered.

The city was just three days away from yet another New York summer.

"Do you guys have an appointment with Kate's doctor yet to confirm what the home test said and to find out when you're due?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah we do." Castle asked.

"When is it?"

"In an hour at 10." Beckett answered.

"Okay. Well text me as soon as you guys know more." Alexis said as she gathered her things.

Alexis said her goodbyes and headed to school. Martha could tell that her son was starting to plan the right moment to propose to Kate.

It wasn't long after breakfast and Alexis' departure that it was time for the expectant parents to see Kate's doctor, Dr. Bradley.

The nerves were setting in, more so for Kate than Rick since Kate was a first time parent. Rick could sense the nerves.

"It's okay, Kate. Don't worry you'll be a great mom."

"How do you know?"

"I've see you with Alexis, that's how I know."

After a little more waiting the duo was escorted into an exam room by one of the nurses. Shortly after that Dr. Bradley. The good doctor did what he needed to be done before he left the exam room. On his way out, Dr. Bradley asked Rick and Kate to meet him in his office in the back when they were ready.

About ten minutes later, Kate and Rick were waiting in Dr. Bradley's office.

"Well kids, I've got some good news for you…"

"Okay." Castle said.

Rick was still the absolute perfect picture of calm while Kate absolutely racked with nerves.

"What's the news, Dr. Bradley?"

"The home test you took was correct. You are pregnant, Kate. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Beckett managed to say.

"When is she due, Doc?"

"Around March 1st of next year."

Kate was then given some pamphlets for first time parents and was advised to pick up some parenting books as they left Dr. Bradley's office.

"We have to let everyone know." Castle said as he started texting his daughter.

"That can wait."

"What's going on?"

"You owe me for last night." Beckett said as she hailed a cab.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked after the duo got in the cab.

"The Four Seasons."

"You got it."

"Mhmm, I knew you wouldn't let me forget."

"Never in a million years, babe…"

With that they kissed as the cabbie drove to The Four Seasons.


	6. 6

6

Moments later the cabbie was seconds away from pulling up to the main entrance of The Four Seasons. As they drew closer, the duo noticed the throng of reporters and photographers that were waiting for them.

"Someone must have tipped them off." Castle said.

"You think?"

"I wonder who it was."

"Probably someone from Dr. Bradley's office."

Rick could sense that Kate wasn't looking forward to getting out of the cab in a few minutes.

"This is going to be all over the place." Beckett said.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No."

"But what about this?"

"Give me your jacket." Beckett somewhat demanded.

Rick nodded and handed his jacket over.

"Get out before me."

The cab pulled up and Rick got out before Kate. A wave of flashes and questions came as the duo tried their best to get into the hotel.

Hours later, Kate saw her first headline online about their arrival at the hotel.

_New York Times Best Selling Mystery Writer, Richard Castle arrives at The Four Seasons hotel with a mystery woman. Who is she?_

"It's all over the place…." Beckett said.

"Okay, we knew that this was bound to happen at some point."

"Well I was hoping that it wouldn't be this soon."

"I know you do, but give it a while and this will pass with time. I promise."

"Mhmm."

"Kate, trust me it will."

"It better be, I won't subject our baby to this."

"Our son or daughter won't be affected. He or she will be as resilient when it comes to dealing with the press as Alexis is." Castle said.

"I'm holding you to that, babe."

"Figured you were."

Now Kate was the one that smiling.

"Enough with the talk, let's get back to business. That's why we're here after all." Beckett encouraged.

"There's no arguments from me on that front."

"Didn't there would be."

And with that the duo went in for their next round.


	7. 7

7

"Maybe I should make you wait some more." Castle teased as they laid in the king sized bed that occupied the bedroom of the suite they had gotten.

It was clear that Rick's mind had been blown after their latest round. Kate was smiling the widest smile she could.

"How about no." Beckett said.

"Why not? This was great."

"Yes it was great, but the waiting was absolute torture."

The duo was covered in the bedding, they were completely caught up in each other and in the moment.

"So are we ready for all of this?"

"All of what, Kate?"

"This." Beckett said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I've been ready for this since the day we met."

"There's no way that you could've been ready for almost three years…."

"Well I have been.

Kate laid her head on Rick's bare chest. She had found the sound of Rick's heartbeat quiet comforting.

"This is going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, Kate. It will be more okay. We've got our family and friends to have our backs…. And we have each other."

There was a pause as they just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm really scared, babe."

"I'd be shocked if you weren't."

"Were you this scared and nervous before Alexis was born?" Beckett asked.

"I have stopped being scared or nervous since the day Meredith found out she was pregnant with Alexis all those years ago. But that's a part of being a parent, Kate. As a parent you'll run the gamut of every possible emotion for eighteen years before it's time for our little one to spread his or her wings and soar in the world. It's called parenthood."

"I guess it's either I'm all in or I'm not…"

Rick didn't doubt for a second on whether or not Kate was all in or if she was going to be a good mother, deep down in his gut; Rick knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Well what do you say?"

"I'm all in, babe."

The duo shared a kiss before getting out of bed and getting dressed. It was time for them to get back to reality.

Just as they had entered The Four Seasons hotel with Kate being covered by Rick's jacket so that she could keep her privacy, Kate exited the hotel in the same fashion with Rick at her side.


	8. 8

8

Once they were back home, Kate went into planning mode. On the ride back the duo had decided that they'd share the news over a home cooked meal with their family and friends. Little did Kate know but Rick also had something up his sleeve as she planned.

"Can you be here around five?" Beckett asked.

Kate had been on the phone since the cabbie had pulled away from The Four Seasons.

"Yes, I can be there by then." the voice on the other end replied.

"Good see you then."

"Was that a yes?" Castle asked after Beckett ended the call.

"Yes, my dad is coming to dinner tonight."

"Okay so that makes the head count for tonight a grand total of six. Have you heard back from Captain Montgomery, Lanie and the boys yet?"

"No not yet but I'm sure they'll get back to me any moment now."

With that, Kate got to cooking. Her phone was nearby in case she got any calls. As Rick helped with the things that Kate would let him with, Martha could tell that tonight was going to be the night that her son would take a leap of faith.

A few hours later as the group enjoyed the desert that Lanie had brought with her, Rick decided that it was now or never.

"Kate, could you turn this way for a moment or two" Castle asked.

"Yeah sure…"

Kate suspected that something was going on.

"Nearly three years ago, my world was turned upside down when you crashed my launch party. Since then things haven't been the same…"

"You can say that again." Beckett quipped.

"As we wait for the arrival of our son or daughter, there is one more thing that I have to know."

"And what's that?"

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?" Castle asked as he revealed the stunning diamond engagement ring he had in hand.

Everyone from Rick to Captain Montgomery waited with baited breath for Kate's response. Kate on the other hand was still a bit shocked by the proposal and by the ring in front of her.


	9. 9

9

That question rang in Kate's head. This was a lot to take in right now, but Kate also knew that she had everyone looking at her. They were waiting for her answer to the proposal. Little did they know but Kate was freaking out in her mind.

_Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?_

_ Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?_

"Katie, are you going to say something?" Jim said.

The sound of her dad's voice snapped Kate out of her reverie.

"Oh yeah sorry everyone"

"So what do you say, Kate?" Castle asked.

Kate took a deep breath in hope that would help alleviate her nerves.

"Yes, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle; yes."

The room erupted with cheers and congratulations as the duo shared a kiss. Rick then slipped the incredible diamond engagement ring on Kate's finger.

After the ring was on Kate's hand both she and Rick were bombarded by their guests.

"Welcome to the family, son." Jim said to Castle.

"Welcome to the family, Katherine darling."

Kate could tell that Martha was happy with her answer, she was finally getting the daughter in law that she had always wanted.

"Thank you, Martha."

The ladies hugged.

"Congratulation you two." Alexis said.

"Thank you."

"I can't wait to have you as a step mom."

Kate smiled as she hugged her soon to be step daughter.

"I can't wait either."

The group sat down to coffee and dessert. As Kate sat with her friends, family and now her fiancée; admiring the diamond studded engagement ring on her hand was something that was really hard not to do. Throughout the course of dessert and coffee the other ladies noticed the absolute joy and happiness that was radiating from Kate.

"She's really happy, isn't she?" Alexis said to her grandmother and Lanie.

"Yes she is." Martha said.

"She deserves all this after what she's been through lately."

Alexis and Martha nodded in agreement with Lanie.

* * *

A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day to all of you!


	10. 10

10

"So are you ready for married life, Kate?" Castle asked.

"Of course I am."

The duo was lying in bed together, both of them were still wide awake. Rick could tell that Kate was elsewhere mentally.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Castle asked.

"Just doing a bit of thinking."

"What about?"

"The baby and this…" Beckett said as she held up her hand with her ring on it.

"What about it?"

"Well I want the baby to have your last name…"

"Which one?" Castle quipped.

"You know which one, babe."

"And what's the other thing on your mind about all of this?"

"I want to get married before I start to show."

"I had a feeling that you would."

"Thank you for understanding, babe."

"Any time."

Kate laid in Rick's embrace for a while before the next question was brought up.

"When do you want to get married?" Castle asked.

"Before I get to my second trimester."

"I think we can do that."

After that Kate was the first to fall asleep. Rick stayed up a bit longer. He wondered how lucky he was to get the girl of his dreams finally.

Before falling asleep, Rick gave his fiancée one last kiss on the head.

"I love you, Kate." Castle whispered.

"Love you too, babe." Beckett said as Castle turned off the bedside lamp

The duo slept together in the embrace they had been in before they had both fallen asleep. From the second they had both fallen asleep they knew that from this point on they would be completely inseparable.


	11. 11

11

A few mornings later, Kate laid in bed while Rick was still fast asleep. It was all finally sinking in for Kate. In two months she would be married and she would be six months away from welcoming her son or daughter into the world. When Rick woke up and hopefully that would be soon, Kate wanted to discuss baby names with him. She also wanted to set a date for the wedding.

Waiting for Rick to wake up was absolute torture as far as Kate was concerned. By the time they had gone to bed the night before after moving most of Kate's stuff from her apartment to the loft it was about midnight. Rick had encouraged Kate to go to bed while he unpacked some of the boxes they had brought over. About four hours after Kate had turned in for the night, Rick went to bed himself.

As 9am drew closer and closer, boredom was setting in for Kate who had been up for nearly two hours by now. Just when she had given up hope that her fiancée was going to wake up before 10am let alone noon, Rick finally woke up.

"Good Morning…" Castle said.

"Good Morning to you too. We have to talk."

"That doesn't sound good." Castle said as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"I want to discuss names for the baby…"

"Fire away."

"I was thinking that if the baby is a boy, I'm liking the name Liam." Beckett said.

"I like it too. And what if we're having a girl?"

"Harley…"

"Harley as in the motorcycle company?" Castle said.

"Kind of."

There was a pause before Rick gave Kate his response.

"Well what do you think?" Beckett asked somewhat impatiently.

"I like it, very unique."

The duo shared a kiss.

"Okay then I thought we could discuss the wedding over breakfast…"

"Sounds good to me. How long have you been up?"

"Just two hours."

"Well then, let's have some breakfast…" Castle said.

The duo got out of bed and walked to the kitchen together with their hands laced together.

* * *

A/N: For reference for the storyline of this fanfiction, Castle is the only one who has been previously married. Beckett's marriage to Rogan O'Leary from the show's sixth season isn't a part of this fanfiction. For the sake of this story she is as she put it in the "Nanny McDead" episode "A one and done kind of girl."


	12. 12

12

After breakfast; Kate was heading to some bridal shops with Alexis, Lanie and Martha. Rick was checking venues and catering companies. Kate thought that having her future mother in law and step daughter in tow when she was shopping for her wedding dress. Having Lanie with them was an added bonus for Kate.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist at the first bridal shop.

"Yes; my name is Kate and I have an appointment to find a wedding dress."

"Right this way, if you please." the receptionist said.

With that the receptionist led Kate and the ladies to the gallery in the back.

"You're consultant, Maria; will be with you momentarily. Can I get you ladies anything to drink? Maybe a glass of champagne."

"I'll take a glass." Martha said.

"Me too, please." Lanie chimed in.

"A glass of water is fine for me." Alexis said.

"And you, Ms. Beckett?"

"Water, please."

With that the receptionist darted off to retrieve the drinks while the group waited for Maria, the consultant; to show up.

"Thank you for asking me to come along, Kate." Alexis said.

"You're welcome, Alexis. I want you to be a part of every second of the preparation and the ceremony. You mean a lot to your dad and me."

Alexis smiled.

"Hello, I'm Maria; you must be Kate…"

"I am, hello."

"And who do you have with you today?" Maria asked.

"Martha, my future mother in law. Alexis, my future step daughter and my friend; Lanie."

With that Kate went back to one of the changing rooms with Maria where they further talked about what Kate was looking for as far as a dress was concern. Kate also made sure that her pregnancy was factored into the dresses that she was looking at.


	13. 13

13

While Kate waited in the dressing room at the bridal shop she had gone to with her friend and her soon to be family, her bridal consultant had gone to the back of the store where all the wedding dresses were. Kate couldn't believe that she was actually shopping for her wedding dress. But as she waited for Maria to return, one major reality had finally sunk in for Kate. In about two months when she would be saying _I do_ with Rick, there would be one absent person amongst the guests.

Just as the tears started to fall, Maria returned with an armful of wedding dresses.

"May I ask what is wrong?" Maria asked as she hung up the dresses.

"Something just sunk in for me." Beckett replied as she wiped the tears away.

"What sunk in, if you don't mind me asking…?"

"I don't mind. And I remembered that my mother won't be at the wedding."

Now Maria somewhat assumed by the way that Kate had been when she returned that the absence of Kate's mother wasn't due the expected reasons for the mother of the bride not be at her daughter's wedding.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you need me to get one of the ladies you brought with you?"

Kate thought about it for a moment, did she really need Martha or Lanie to comfort.

"No, I'm fine. Let's see what you picked out."

Maria showed Kate the array of wedding dresses and Kate picked out one to try on right off the bat.

"Would you like to go show them?" Maria asked once Kate had the first dress on.

"Sure."

With that Kate walked out to the gallery with Maria following her.

"It's beautiful, Kate." Alexis said once Kate was standing on the pedestal.

"That looks like it was made for you." Lanie said.

Slowly the tears started to come back again and they didn't go unnoticed either.

"You look absolutely radiant, darling." Martha commented.

It was then that the tears fell. Martha quickly came to Kate's side. They all knew without Kate having to say what was upsetting her.

"I know this is hard for you; Katherine, but she's here with you in spirit just as she will be at the wedding in spirit. Trust me, there is nothing in the world or in the afterlife that would keep a mother from her daughter's wedding." Martha said as she hugged Kate.

With that, Martha returned to her seat as Kate went back to the dressing room to try on the other dresses.


	14. 14

14

Hours later; Kate, Alexis and Martha came home after their venture into the bridal world. Rick was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone as the ladies walked in. A smile came to Rick's face when he noticed garment bags resting on the arms of his mother and daughter.

"Looks like you had some success today." Castle said.

"We did. Grams and I got dresses for the wedding as did Lanie."

"What about you?" Castle asked as he kissed Kate.

"I did, the dress has been purchased. I've got a few fitting before the wedding so that everything is good."

"That's good to hear."

Martha was now pouring herself and Rick some wine while Alexis got a soda out of the refrigerator.

"Do you guys have any names picked out for the baby yet?"

"We have." Beckett replied.

"What have you chosen?"

Kate looked to Rick before she answered the inquiry. Rick nodded the go ahead to Kate.

"We choose the name Liam if the baby is a boy…" Beckett said.

"Very cute." Martha said.

"I like it." Alexis chimed in.

"And if we're having a girl, we thought of the name Harley."

Shortly after that dinner was ready and on the table. The family sat down to dinner.

"Did you accomplish anything today?" Beckett asked.

"I did…"

"Well?"

"I found the perfect venue for the wedding and the reception."

"Okay."

"How much for the venue?" Beckett inquired.

"Free…" Castle replied.

Everyone was a bit puzzled by Rick's response.

"What do you mean by free, babe?"

"I mean free, Kate. What other meaning is there to the word free?"

"What's the venue, Rick?"

There was a pause before Rick answered.

"What's the venue?"

"The house…"

"The house?" Beckett asked even though she knew what house Rick was talking about.

"The house in the Hamptons."

"You mean your house in the Hamptons."

"Yes."

"Okay, sounds fine."

With that dinner continued on before everyone parted ways when dinner ended.


	15. 15

15

That evening after dinner when everyone went off to bed, Rick and Kate had some time to themselves. Kate had jumped in the shower before turning in for the night while Rick changed into his pajamas and sat back in bed to read before Kate joined him. Both of them were thinking of the day that they would find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. They were quiet anxious to find out but that was still weeks away.

In the shower, there was one thing on Kate's mind beside the baby. Whether it was her mother's intuition kicking in or it was just her instincts at work, Kate thinking of one of her relatives on her mom's side of the family. Kate's aunt at one point been pregnant with multiples that had been still born. Eventually Kate's aunt had gotten pregnant again but had one baby the second time around. So since multiples naturally ran in Johanna Beckett's side of the family, there was a good chance that Kate and Rick would have more than one baby themselves.

"Hey babe, I think we should come up with some more names just in case we have more than just one baby." Kate said as she wrapped a towel around herself once she was out of the shower.

"Okay…"

"There is a chance that we may have more than one since my mom's sister was once pregnant with multiples."

"Okay. Do you have any other ideas for names?" Castle asked.

At this point, Kate was putting her pajamas on and hanging up one of the towels she was using so that it would dry.

"I only two girls names."

"And what are they?"

"Hadley…"

"Okay, and the other one is?"

"Harlow."

"So if we have four kids with this pregnancy and the kids happen to a boy, he will have the name of Liam Castle…" Castle said.

"Yes…" Beckett replied.

"And if the other three are girls they will Harley, Hadley and Harlow Castle."

"Yeah."

By this point, Kate was in bed with Rick. Seeing his fiancée sporting her long brown hair wet and in a curly, messy, just stepped out of the shower style made Rick stop what he was doing instantly. After he had put his book on the nightstand beside him, Rick gave into his desires. Kate didn't resist in the slightest. She needed something to distract her.

* * *

A/N: I have decided that I want Kate to be pregnant once in the story, so if you have an issue with it or with anything else then I suggest you should stop reading this story now.


	16. 16

16

A number of weeks later, Rick and Kate had another appointment with Dr. Bradley. But this time they were already at the precinct working when it was time to head to the appointment.

"Hey, don't you two have an appointment now?" Ryan asked when he had noticed the time.

"Oh yeah." Castle said.

"Well then what are you two waiting for? Isn't this the appointment where you find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Espo said.

"It is."

"Come on, Rick. Let's go." Kate said as they headed to the elevator.

In a few days, the duo along with all of their guests would be in the Hamptons for the wedding. Kate's nerves were running in overdrive in regards to the wedding. The pregnancy had her excited.

About twenty or so minutes later, Kate and Rick were being escorted into one of the exam rooms at Dr. Bradley's office once again.

It wasn't long after the nurse had left that Dr. Bradley came in with a nurse in tow.

"So today's the day we find out if Baby Castle is a girl or a boy." Dr. Bradley said.

"Yes it is." Beckett said.

"You two look excited."

"Oh we are, Doc." Castle said.

"Well then here we go."

Dr. Bradley fired up the ultrasound equipment and place the gel on Kate's stomach. Within a few minutes, Dr. Bradley found the baby on the ultrasound.

"Here's the baby and it looks like you two are having a boy."

Tears came to Kate and Rick's eyes as they saw Baby Liam on the ultrasound machine.

"There's something else here…" Dr. Bradley said as he moved the ultrasound wand across Kate's stomach.

"What is it, Dr. Bradley?" Beckett asked.

"Looks like, Liam is going to have a sister too."

"We have a Liam and a Harley…"

"We do."

At this point, the tears were tears of joy. Dr. Bradley left after that while the nurse printed out the ultrasound pictures for Rick and Kate.

"We have to tell everyone." Beckett said as they left Dr. Bradley's office.

"We will, Kate."

With that said the duo made their way back to the precinct. When they returned the duo would tell the boys and Captain Montgomery. After the work day was over, they would tell their family about Liam and Harley.


	17. 17

17

"How are we going to tell everyone about Liam and Harley?" Beckett asked.

Rick and Kate were driving through the streets of New York on their way back from Dr. Bradley's office.

"We tell everyone anyway you want to tell them." Castle answered.

"You're just trying to appease me."

"And what if I am, Kate?"

"If you are then you will pay for it later."

"Oh I will, will I?"

"Yes you will," Beckett said.

With that Kate turned the corner as they headed back to the precinct. It was then as she drove down the street that Kate wondered what her son and daughter would be like.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Castle asked.

"I was just thinking of Liam and Harley, babe."

"What about them?"

"I was wondering what they'd look like, which one of us they'd be like and what their middle names should be."

"What do you want their middle names to be?" Castle asked.

"I'm not completely sure."

"How about Trace for Liam and Addallee for Harley?"

"I like that… Liam Trace Castle and Harley Addallee Castle." Beckett said.

"That's good."

"Where did you come up with the name Trace?"

"It just came to me and it fits since we solve murders."

"Cute, babe."

There was a pause in the conversation before one of them said something.

"I know we're only so far along in this pregnancy, but I think we should try for more kids at least one more time after Liam and Harley are born." Beckett said.

"Whatever you want to do, Kate."

"Okay but let's give it some time before we try again, it will take me a while to get use to having babies."

"As you wish."

Kate smiled as they drew closer to the precinct when they stopped at a traffic light that was before the precinct.

* * *

A/N1: I changed my mind as far as how many times I wanted Kate to be pregnant.

A/N2: Took a break from getting my sister ready to go back to school and all the festivities we have going on to celebrate my birthday today to give all of a new chapter, so enjoy...


	18. 18

18

"What did the doctor say?" Espo called to Rick and Kate as they stepped off of the elevator.

"Everything is fine. Things are progressing like they're supposed to." Beckett said.

On the ride up from the lobby, Rick and Kate decided to have a party over the weekend in the Hamptons where they would reveal to everyone that they were having one of each gender when it came to the babies.

"So what are you having? A boy or a girl?" Ryan asked.

"We're going to have a party this weekend in the Hamptons. We'll let everyone know then." Castle said.

"Oh come on, bro…"

Captain Montgomery had been listening in on the conversation from his office the entire time.

"They're the ones having the baby; if they want to wait until the weekend to share what they found out today then that's what it is going to be."

"Okay…"

"Thank you, Captain." Beckett said as she returned to her desk.

After that the day continued on with Kate doing paper work and planning the wedding. Rick wasn't doing paper work, he never did paper work. Kate was happy that Rick was finally sticking around when it came time to do the paper work even if he wasn't doing his share of the paper work.

"How many people are we inviting to the wedding, Kate?"

"A couple hundred…"

"And this weekend?"

"Well we'd have your mom and Alexis there…."

"And your Dad…"

"Lanie, Espo and Ryan." Beckett said.

"That makes it a total of eight when we're included."

"We have to invite the Captain…."

"And if Captain Montgomery comes that means his wife and kids will be in tow as well."

"That makes it a grand total of thirteen for this weekend."

"Mhmm."

A few hours later when Rick and Kate got home from the precinct they faced round two of being bombarded by questions about the baby.


	19. 19

19

Kate and Rick had decided that they wanted to tell at least one person about the babies so that they had someone to help them when it came to the reveal at the party over the weekend. Alexis was who they had choose to assist them and they had ordered a customized t-shirt for Alexis to wear at the party under the zip up hoodie she'd be wearing. Both Kate and Rick were hoping that Alexis would be thrilled about having a little sister and a little brother. When they told Alexis, their wish came true.

Before long the weekend came and it was time for the party. Kate's bump had just started to show. Once Kate had first noticed her baby bump she made sure that her wedding dress would accommodate the bump.

At the party, Rick was at the barbeque just grilling away. Everyone was conversing and having a good time. Captain Montgomery and Evelyn's kids were having a good time in the pool.

"Aren't you hot, Alexis?" Lanie asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well it's clear that your dad and Kate told you already, so why not just tell us." Espo said.

"I don't see the harm in that." Ryan chimed in.

Kate was standing a ways away from where Alexis, Lanie and the boys were with Martha. She could hear everything they were saying. Kate knew that Alexis wouldn't say anything until she got the okay from them. Either way it was quite entertaining to see the boys try as hard as they were to get Alexis to spill what she knew.

After a while, Kate walked over to Rick.

"I think it's time to give Alexis the go ahead…" Beckett said as she tilted her head in Alexis' general direction.

"I think so too."

"Okay, come with me…" Beckett said as she grabbed Rick's hand in hers.

As her dad and Kate made their way over to her and she saw Kate rub her eyebrow to signal that the time was now, Alexis managed to extricate herself from the group to join them.

Rick cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I know you all have been waiting for a long time to know more about the baby and that time is now…."

With that Alexis unzipped her hoodie to reveal what the shirt said.

_Big Sis to a Mister &amp; a Miss_

Once everyone read the shirt, Kate and Rick were enveloped by their guests.


	20. 20

20

The wedding was the next day. Prior to the wedding, Kate had asked Lanie to be her maid of honor and Rick had asked Alexis to be his best man. Last night had been the first time since they had gotten together that Kate and Rick had spent a part from each other. They had found being a part from each harder than what they had expected it to be.

The day of the wedding, they had both gotten ready in separate room on opposite ends of the house. Jim, Martha, Lanie and Alexis were the only ones going between both rooms. Down below in the backyard where the party had been a number of hours ago was Ryan and Espo, who were taking care of the guests that were arriving for the wedding.

"I don't think I've ever seen a bride more radiant than you, Katherine." Martha said as she saw Kate in her wedding dress.

"Thank you, Martha."

Now Martha could tell that there was someone on Kate's mind besides Rick.

"Oh darling, she would be just as happy for you and Richard as I am."

Kate knew that Martha was right, Johanna would love Rick.

"I can almost hear say to me that she couldn't even pick someone as good and kind as Rick for me." Beckett said.

"My son is a good man."

"Yes he is, you did a good job with him. I hope Liam is just like his father."

After that Martha gave Kate her something borrowed and her something blue. The running joke in the bridal room that morning was that Kate didn't need something blue since she was pregnant with a boy, but Martha still gave her a pair sapphire tear drop earrings.

Shortly after Martha's visit, the wedding got underway. Rick was completely awestruck when he saw Kate for the first time since their temporary separation.

"Ready for our next adventure?" Castle asked.

"More than ready, babe."

With that the officiant started the ceremony. Rick and Kate couldn't take their eyes off of each other, not that either of them wanted to.

"Kate, you can share your vows with Rick…"

Kate took the cue and shared her vows. Then with a nod from the officiant, Rick shared his vows.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York; I now pronounce you husband and wife. Rick, you may kiss the bride."

Rick leaned Kate back on his arm as he kissed her. Cheers erupted around them.

"Welcome to the family, darling." Martha said to Kate as the newlyweds started their walk up the aisle.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the family, Rick." Jim said as he shook Rick's hand.

"Thank – you, Jim."

A few moments later, Kate and Rick had their moment to themselves as husband and wife as they waited in the living room for everything for the reception to get set up.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Richard Castle?"

"It's perfect."

The duo shared a kiss once again.


	21. 21

21

A few days after the wedding and the party; the newlyweds were enjoying an afternoon to themselves. They were sitting on the couch together. Kate was at one end of the couch while Rick was at the other end. Rick had a book in hand while Kate was doing a bit of online shopping for the twins. They'd be getting a big baby present from everyone at the precinct in a few weeks. Jim's gift for his grandkids was on it's way. Martha was doing her own shopping as was Alexis.

Periodically Kate would show Rick an outfit or an individual piece of clothing for either one of the twins to see what he thought of it. She was currently on the Carter's website on her iPad. One of Rick's credit cards was nearby on the coffee table.

"What do you think about this dress?" Beckett asked as she turned her iPad around for Rick to see.

"It's cute, Harley will be adorable in that." Castle said when the denim shirt dress that Kate had up on the screen.

"I'll add it to the cart."

"Okay."

After a few more dresses, outfits, onesies and pajamas for Harley; Kate started to look for Liam.

"What's the total at now?" Castle asked.

"Does it matter, babe? It's for our kids."

"I was just curious."

"It's a couple hundred dollars."

"Couple hundred….okay." Castle said with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Kate was all done with her shopping.

"And the grand total is….?" Castle asked again.

"Let's just say it's a couple thousand."

"Okay and when is the expected delivery date?"

"March 1st…" Beckett said cheekily.

"Very funny, I meant when are the clothes being delivered?"

"Oh…"

There was a smile in Kate's eyes in that moment.

"Okay, I'll let the doorman downstairs know."

"Okay."

With that, Kate set her iPad down on the coffee table and then rested her head on Rick's lap to take a nap.


	22. 22

22

There was many things that Richard Castle thoroughly enjoyed and Kate every single one of them. One morning while Rick was fast asleep, Kate had decided to wake her husband up in a fashion that would definitely work in her favor. So Kate got up from her side of the bed and planted her pregnant self on Rick. In seconds of sitting on top of Rick's "naughty bits" as he had put it, Kate lean forward and started to work on the trail of kisses that would end behind Rick's left ear.

At one point as Kate progressed upwards Rick started to stir some.

"Shit, don't wake up yet…" Beckett said.

"I'm not…" Castle muttered sleepily.

Kate rolled her eyes at another one of Rick's apparent somniloquy moments. In the back of Kate's mind she knew that when she married Rick, she got her very own man – child.

"Just wake up, babe. I know that you're just faking it."

Rick opened his eyes as Kate got off of him and laid next to him once again.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Castle." Castle said.

Kate smiled, she liked the sound of her new last name.

"Good Morning, Mr. Castle."

Rick then turned his attention to Kate's bump.

"Good Morning Liam…. Good Morning Harley."

Once again Kate was smiling as her husband said hello to their unborn children. It was then that Kate started to feel a bit of movement from the twins.

"What is it?" Castle asked.

"They're up and apparently they like hearing you talk." Beckett answered.

Harley and Liam made their presence known again after Kate had spoke.

"Are they moving again?"

"Yes… want to see?" Beckett asked.

Rick nodded yes emphatically. Kate took one of Rick's hands and placed it on her stomach. Within moments of Rick's hand being placed where it was, Rick felt the twins kicking.

"Wow…."

"Yeah I know."

"That's pretty…."

"Amazing…"

"Yeah it's absolutely amazing."

Kate and Rick were quite content in the moment they were in.


	23. 23

23

A few weeks later things became a bit livelier around the precinct. Kate, Rick and the boys caught a case. The body of a college freshmen at Hudson University was found in an alley in Midtown by a couple that was passing by on their way to the bar. Thankfully Lanie was the M.E. that was on call when the body had been dropped so Perlmutter wasn't an issue. As Kate and Rick were being informed by the boys on what the witnesses saw as they came by the body, Kate was scanning the crowd onlookers that was starting to form on the other side police tape for any possible suspects.

On her second scan through, her cop instincts zoned in on one person in the crowd that was quite suspicious. With that she subtly indicated to Ryan and Espo that she may have found their victim's murderer before she went after him.

"Detective, hold on a minute….." Ryan called after Kate.

"Detective Beckett!" Esposito called.

Kate had decided following the wedding that she would be Beckett at the precinct and Castle outside of the precinct.

"Kate!" Castle yelled as he chased after Ryan and Espo who were chasing after Kate.

As they followed Kate who was now at full speed as she chased after the suspect from the crowd, Rick began to wonder if she was ever going to slow down when it came to this part of her life while she was pregnant with their son and daughter.

When the three of them finally caught up to Kate, they found her in a showdown with the suspect. Both Kate and the suspect had their guns drawn at each other. Rick was worried since Kate didn't have her Kevlar on, technically none of them had their Kevlar on but with Kate it was more important for her to have hers on. After all it would be protecting her and the twins.

Within seconds of coming up to the showdown, Ryan and Espo had their guns drawn so they could back Kate up.

"Look you don't want to do this, bud." Ryan said.

"We just want to talk that's all." Castle chimed in from behind his wife and their friends.

"Yeah sure that what you cops always say before you accuse an innocent bystander for murder." the suspect replied.

In that brief moment after the suspect spoke, the suspect moved his trigger finger into place on the trigger.

"Drop the gun or I'll drop you myself…"

Rick then turned to his wife.

"Come on, Kate; let the boys handle this. There's too much at stake for you if you don't." Castle pleaded.

Kate looked at Rick for a second. It was then that Rick knew that Kate wasn't going to stop being a cop just because she was pregnant. He also knew that this wasn't the end of the conversation.


	24. 24

24

_"Come on, Kate; let the boys handle this. There's too much at stake for you if you don't."_

Rick's word echoed in Kate's mind after he had spoken them. She knew that he was beyond a hundred percent right.

"Take this." Beckett said to the boys as she backed away from the situation.

"I'm happy that you stepped away from all of that." Castle said as they walked away.

"I am too."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Besides hearing you in my mind…."

"Yeah besides that." Castle responded.

"It just came to me as I was staring down the barrel of my gun and seeing the gun aimed at me that I can't be taking these risks anymore. It's not just me that I have worry about in those sort situations anymore. I have to look at the bigger picture."

"So does this mean that you are going to be okay with desk duty until Liam and Harley arrive?"

"I am a lot of things, babe. A wife, a daughter, a daughter in law and a step –mom….. but most of all I am a mother now so if being on desk duty until the twins are here then that is what I am going to do. No matter what."

"Good I didn't want to go over your head."

Kate gave Rick a look that was all too familiar to him.

Within seconds they were back at the crime scene. The crowd of onlookers had disappeared and one of the uniforms told them that Lanie had taken the body back to the morgue. With that Rick and Kate headed back to the precinct.

"Hey Kate…" Castle said before they got into Kate's police cruiser.

"Yeah…"

"You're going to be spectacular mother when Harley and Liam arrive…"

"Thank you, babe."

Just then the twins kicked in agreement with their dad.

"They agree with you." Beckett said as they got into the car.


	25. 25

25

One morning, Rick was the last one up. As he wearily made his way out of the master bedroom to join the ladies in his life. Martha was having a grapefruit for breakfast as her granddaughter was cleaning up her own dishes from her breakfast before heading out for school. Kate was just finishing up her own breakfast.

"I'll walk out with you, just give me a few minutes to finish getting ready." Beckett said to her step-daughter.

"Okay, Kate." Alexis said as she transitioned to putting one of her textbooks in her school bag.

Even in half sleepy state, Rick could tell that Kate was fitting quite well into the family.

"Good Morning; Ladies of the Castle household…" Castle said as he got closer.

"Morning darling…"

"Good Morning, Dad."

"Morning babe." Beckett said as they shared a kiss.

"I see that you're still in pajamas." Martha said to her son.

"Well yeah."

"Must another day of desk work for Katherine."

"It is. From now until these two arrive it will be." Beckett said as she pointed to her stomach.

"Ready to go?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah."

Alexis and Kate said their goodbyes as they headed out.

"You lucked out with her, kiddo."

"I know I did."

Martha then regaled her son on the role she was auditioning for that day.

"Good luck, mother." Castle said as Martha left for her audition a few minutes after her daughter in law and granddaughter.

"Thank-you."

Once Martha was gone, Rick went to his office to grab his laptop. The plan was that he would spend a few hours writing so that he could get Gina off of his back. When he got tired of writing, Rick would attempt to baby proof the loft.

It was clear that Rick couldn't wait until the twins were around. He also assumed that by now, Kate couldn't wait either. Well into her second trimester, Kate was definitely feeling pregnant.


	26. 26

26

By 5:47am; Rick had woken up just out of the blue. It wasn't due to bad dream or anyrhing, he just woke up for the heck of it. During the course of the night, Kate had turn in bed so that she was facing Rick as they slept. So now with one of them up while the other slept the hours and minutes away; Rick did one of his favorite things…he watched his wife sleep.

Since that first night they had together in LA, Rick had fallen in love with watching Kate sleep. There was something about watching her that was a bit magical. It was sweet and beautiful at the same time.

To Rick, Kate looked like an angel as she slept. Midway through watching his wife sleep, they twins started kicking again. It was as if they knew from the womb that one of their parents was awake. They wanted their presences to be known without a doubt.

"Your mom is absolutely gorgeous when she sleeps." Castle said to his unborn children.

Even though she was fast sleep, Kate knew full well that Rick was talking about her. All of Rick's talking kind of woke Kate up. But instead of opening her eyes and revealing to her husband that she was up, Kate pretend to be asleep still.

As she pretend to sleep, Kate listen to the conversation Rick was having with the twins. It thoroughly entertained Kate. This was where she admitted to herself that she could hardly wait to meet the twins. Kate also knew that Rick would a great dad. Seeing how he was with Alexis reconfirmed that for Kate every time he saw it in person.

A lot of memories were going to be made once Harley and Liam arrived. It was hard to wait for that day to come. But of course, Kate knew that waiting was the only thing that she could do. Like every other expectant parent in the world today, Kate wanted everything to go right with the pregnancy. Two happy and healthy babies was all that matter to the expectant parents along with the extended family.

Over at the precinct, boredom was starting to set in a bit for Kate. Especially when the boys headed off to chase down a lead when it came to the murder case they had.

Kate had the murder board updated within seconds after the boys had left. She was even considering on dropping by the Medical Examiner's office for a change of scenery amongst other things but she knew that would cause too much of an uproar if she did venture down. Keeping peace was the best option at the morning.

So Kate went back to the paper work she had to keep her busy.


	27. 27

27

It was a slow day at the precinct, at least for Kate it was. When she had gotten in that morning, Ryan and Esposito's desks were vacant. From what Kate saw when she had reached her desk; Captain Montgomery was on the phone. Kate assumed that the Captain was on the phone with the police commissioner or possibly even the mayor. Now Kate assumed that Rick was baby proofing the loft or working on the next book in his _Nikki Heat _series considering the fact that Gina resorted to dropping by the night before to motivate her ex-husband to write.

Either way, Kate knew that her husband wouldn't be as bored as she was. A few minutes into being at work and unpacking the case files she had brought home with her the night before, Kate was rejoined by the boys. It looked as if they had something when it came to the case.

"So what do we have on River Marcus' murder?" Beckett asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Ryan answered.

"What happened with the lead we had last night?"

"Dead end so to speak." Espo said.

"Great."

There was a pause in the conversation as the trio looked at what they had on the murder board which at this point was just a picture of their victim and her vital information.

"We could really use one of Castle's crazy theories right about now." Ryan suggested.

"Bro, he's not going to come…"

"I know, but I still think that Kate should call him."

"I'll see what he's up to. If he isn't writing or baby proofing the loft then I'll see if he'll come to help out." Beckett said.

With that Kate picked up her desk phone and dialed the loft. The caller id at the loft displayed the precinct's number with _12__th__ Precinct_ when the phone rang.

"Miss me already, Kate?" Castle asked when he answered.

"You could say that…"

Rick could sense that his wife had a reason for calling.

"What do you need?"

"We could use you down here." Beckett replied.

"I take it that you guys have hit a roadblock in the case…"

"Pretty much."

"On my way."

With that Kate and Rick got off of the phone. Shortly after that Rick left the loft to make his way to the precinct to help his wife and friends on the homicide they had.


	28. 28

28

"So what do you have?" Castle asked as he drew closer to his wife and friends after he had stepped off of the elevator.

"A whole lot of nothing, bro."

"Okay, but you have to at least know the basics."

"We do." Ryan said.

"And that is what exactly?"

"Victim is one, River Marcus…."

"River, really?" Castle questioned.

"Yeah bro."

"Sounds like a _Doctor Who _character…"

Kate laughed, sometimes Rick was such a nerd.

"Anyway River is eighteen years old and a freshman at Hudson University. Lanie's preliminary exam shows that River was strangled." Beckett said.

"What did the toxicology report says?"

"Lanie hasn't gotten that back yet."

The four of them continued on with what they did best.

A few hours later after they had made some headway in the Marcus murder, it was time to call it a night. When Rick and Kate arrived home they had found two oversized boxes sitting in the middle of the loft. Each box had a bow on it, one pink and the other blue. There was no sign of Martha or Alexis in the loft when Rick and Kate got in. So that left the expectant parents wondering how in the world the gifts for the twins got inside the loft.

Since the gifts were sitting next to each other, a single card rested on top of them.

"I wonder who these are from." Castle said as they drew closer to the gifts.

"Well there's only one way of finding out."

With that said, Kate picked up the envelope that contained the card.

_To Liam Trace &amp; Harley Addallee…_

Kate opened the envelope to reveal the card inside.

_The gifts inside the boxes are two places, the two of you can go to rest your weary souls. A place where the two of you will be dream of fantastic adventures. Somewhere you can dream of the future. Or dream of whatever makes your hearts content. Maybe these places of rest inspire you to follow in your parents' footsteps or possibly in the footsteps of your adoring grandparents…_

After reading the card, Rick and Kate were left wondering more than they were before as they unwrapped the gifts that were in front of them.


	29. 29

29

Rick and Kate were still wondering who sent the gifts for the twins as they opened them. In their minds, they were both going through all the people they knew that could have possibly left the gifts behind. It wasn't long before the wrapping paper was completely off of the boxes. The gifts happen to be two bouncers from Carter's Animal Parade and Jungle Jill collections. Kate and Rick had the boxes undone within seconds.

"Need help putting these together, babe?" Kate playfully teased.

"No I can handle it."

"Mhmm."

"Just sit back and be amazed."

Kate found a comfortable part on the couch and watched.

"I am starting to think that the bouncers are from someone who's been following us…"

"Are your spidey sense telling you that, Kate?"

"I'm being serious here, Rick."

"I know you are."

"If it was someone we knew, they would tell us that they had something for the twins. They wouldn't just drop it off."

"You're not going to relax until you figure this out are you?"

Kate just gave Rick a look.

"After all this time, you should know the answer to that."

"I should know that by now, shouldn't I?"

Kate knew that her husband was trying to be cute just to somewhat diffuse the situation.

"Come here you…"

With that Rick stood up and walked over to Kate. Once they were within inches of each other, Kate went in for the kiss.

"You're too good to me."

Rick smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Who knows but, you are quite lucky…"

The duo shared another kiss before Rick went back to putting the bouncers together. Kate laid back down on the couch. Midway through Rick's assembly of the bouncer for Harley, Rick noticed that his wife had fallen asleep on the couch. So once again, Rick got up to cover Kate with a blanket to keep her warm while he finished up.

* * *

A/N: Happy Easter Everyone...


	30. 30

30

Not knowing who had sent the Carter's bouncers for Liam and Harley was driving Kate crazy. Everyone could tell that it was. They also knew that Kate would try her best to find out who had sent the bouncers. The precinct was still putting things together when it came to their gift for the twins. From what Kate and Rick could tell, Marta was going to town when it came to shopping for the twins. It was completely understandable, after all it had been seventeen years since Martha had a new grandchild to shop for. This time she lucked out since she was getting two new grandchildren at once.

Alexis was having a harder time when it came to finding something for her half siblings. Then again Alexis had a lot on her mind. She was starting to look at colleges to attend in the fall of 2012. Alexis had asked Kate to help her on her collegiate search. Kate was more than happy to help out.

"So are you thinking of staying local for college or are you thinking of going away?" Beckett asked.

"Anything is an option right now."

Out of the corner of their eye both Alexis and Kate could see the frown on Rick's face.

"Really Dad?" Alexis question.

Kate held back a laugh to spare her husband. Rick was definitely outnumbered at home so when Liam arrived the odds would be a bit better.

"I saw that, Kate." Castle commented.

Kate didn't say a word, instead she moved on.

"So what colleges are you looking at?" Beckett asked her step daughter.

"Columbia, Princeton, Yale….Stanford"

Alexis purposefully paused between saying Yale and Stanford. She knew full well that her step mom's alma mater was Stanford University. Kate smiled when she heard that Alexis was thinking of applying to Stanford.

"Well they're all good schools."

"I know and that is what makes this all that much harder."

"You'll figure it out, I know you will." Beckett reassured.

"Thanks Kate." Alexis said was a smile as she hugged Kate.


	31. 31

31

"Have the two of you made any headway in the great baby bouncer seats mystery?" Martha asked.

"Not really." Castle answered.

"Do you two have any idea of who could've sent the bouncers for the twins?"

There was silence in the room but Martha could that her daughter in law had an idea of who sent the

"Who do you think sent the bouncers for Liam and Harley, Katherine?"

Rick's interest was piqued now, he had been wondering all along. Both Rick and Martha could sense that Kate was a bit hesitant when it came to revealing who she thought had sent the baby bouncers.

"Well darling?"

"I was thinking that it could possibly be Rick's father…." Beckett finally answered.

There was another pause in the conversation amongst the trio as Martha and Rick shared a look. Kate knew that she had struck a cord.

"It's just a theory. Nothing more." Beckett said trying to recover.

"Don't worry, its fine…." Castle said.

It was then that Rick and Kate started to get a bit suspicious of Martha. After Kate had shared her theory on the bouncer seats, Martha started to act a bit shady just as she always had whenever Rick's biological father had been brought up.

"Mother, is there something that you want to share with us…."

"No it's nothing." Martha replied.

After that, Martha left her son and daughter in law before they could ask her any more questions.

"Well that was odd."

"Odd doesn't even begin to cover it." Castle said.

"Mhmm."

"Guess now we're going to try and figure out who my father is…."

"Yeah we are."

After that Rick and Kate shared a kiss.

"But before we do that; we have the shower for the twins to go to." Beckett said when they had parted.

"Okay, I'll go get ready then."

"And I'll recruit Alexis to assist in getting your mother to come out of hiding."

Rick and Kate shared one more kiss before they parted again.


	32. 32

32

Alexis and Kate were able to extract Martha from her bedroom. Once that had happened, Kate had ventured over to the master bedroom to get ready while her step daughter and mother in law left to help set the baby shower up.

Rick was already dressed and ready to go when Kate had walked in. Now he was just relaxing on the bed as he waited for Kate.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, babe."

"Okay."

After that, Kate went into the master bath to start the shower and to grab a towel to wrap around herself. Once the shower was going, Kate came back into the bedroom to disrobe. Rick had picked up a book while Kate was in the bathroom but he had been distracted instantly once Kate had started to remove her clothes.

"Mhmm." Castle said as he peeked over the top of his book.

"Really, babe…. I'm practically six months pregnant. I am a whale right now."

"A very sexy whale."

"That's what you're going with…"

"Pretty much."

"Well then, get over here."

With that, Rick and Kate fooled around a bit before Kate got in the shower.

"Happy now?" Beckett asked after their little fooling around tryst.

"Very… We should do it again."

"Maybe some other time, babe. I have to get in the shower now or we'll be later for our own baby shower."

"Oh fine." Castle said as he started to pout like a child that didn't get his way.

"Rick, don't start that."

Kate then headed into the bathroom to shower. She left door ajar some so Rick could make out Kate's silhouette on the bathroom wall.

"You're such a tease, Kate; you know that?" Castle asked.

"Of course I know that. How do you think that I got you?"

"And how Harley and Liam came to be."

"Yeah I remember that part of it…"

A while later, Kate had finished her shower and had gotten dressed. She was now blow drying her hair before she did it for the baby shower.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah…"

With that Kate came back into the bedroom from the bathroom yet again.

"So how do I look?" Beckett asked as she came out in a pink dress and a blue denim jacket.

"Absolutely gorgeous."

"Good. Now let's go."

Kate and Rick left for their baby shower that was being held in one of the banquet halls of the Four Seasons hotel.


	33. 33

33

The banquet hall at the Four Seasons that they had been given for the baby shower had turned out beyond fantastic. Rick and Kate were completely awestruck when they had walked in. The room was decorated from wall to wall with blue and pink decorations. Martha and Alexis had definitely outdone themselves.

"Well darlings, what do you think?" Martha asked when she had noticed her son and daughter in law.

"It's wonderful. You guys did a phenomenal job here." Castle replied.

"What do you think, Kate?" Alexis asked.

Kate was absolutely speechless.

"It's perfect…"

Alexis and Martha smiled.

"I see that there's a bar…" Castle said.

"Yes Richard, that's for those of us that can and wish to have a drink."

"Don't worry dad, we have soda and lemonade too."

As Kate and Rick settled in at the table nearby the entrance. The family and friends they had invited were starting to arrive.

Jim hadn't seen his daughter since the wedding.

"Katie, you look absolutely radiant." Jim said as he hugged his daughter.

"Thank you dad."

"Rick…"

"Jim."

Jim said his hellos to Martha and Alexis before he took one of the seats that was available.

The event coordinator for the Four Seasons walked into check in with Martha and Alexis before she went off to her next task.

"How are things, Ms. Rodgers?"

"They are perfect, thank you."

While Martha squared things away with the event coordinator and more guests arrived, Alexis had a nice chat with her step-grandfather.

"Did they ever figure out who sent the bouncer seats for Liam and Harley yet?" Jim asked.

"Kate suspects that Dad's dad is behind it."

"What does Martha say?"

"Grams hasn't said a word about the bouncers or Dad's dad. She probably won't either."

"Oh."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yeah, a ginger ale."

"I'm on it." Alexis said as she went to get Jim's drink for him.


	34. 34

34

One of the guests in attendance at the baby shower was Kate's Aunt Teresa who was making her rounds. It wasn't long before she had found her niece.

"How are you doing, Kate?" Aunt Teresa asked.

"I'm doing quite well."

"And everything is good with the twins?"

"Yeah, they're doing good in there."

"What did you think of the bouncer seats for Liam and Harley?" Aunt Teresa asked.

It was then that Kate second guess her theory of Rick's father being the one who had gifted the baby bouncers.

"Aunt Teresa were you the one that sent the bouncers?"

A smile came to Aunt Teresa's face. Kate knew that the smile had meant yes.

"Well thank you for the wonderful gifts, I am sure the twins will enjoy them when the time comes."

"Glad to hear that."

"I'll make sure we send you some pictures of the twins in the bouncers when the time comes."

"Sounds good."

With that Aunt Teresa left Kate and made her way over to Jim. Kate waved Rick over to her.

"What's up, Kate?"

"I know who sent the bouncers for the twins…." Beckett replied.

"Who?" Castle asked.

"Aunt Teresa…."

"Well that was nice of her."

"Yes it was."

"Do you want to get something to eat before all of the food is gone?" Castle asked.

"Yeah sure, the twins are getting hungry."

"What about you?"

"Twins first then me."

Rick smiled.

"What is it, babe?"

"You sound like a parent."

"Well I am a parent…"

Rick laughed.

"That you are, that you are."

After that Kate and Rick headed over to where the caterers had set up the food. Meanwhile Martha and Jim stood off to the side as they watched their respective child head over to the food buffet. At one point, Martha noticed the look on Jim's face. It was the exact same look Martha had on her face nearly eighteen years prior when she attended the baby shower Rick and Meredith had before they had Alexis.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"I just know the look on your face quite well."

"What look?"

"The look all first time grandparents get when they know their grandchild or in this case, grandchildren will be here soon."

"Oh that look."

"Yes that look."


	35. 35

35

"Did you see which way your aunt went?" Castle asked.

"Think she went to find Dad…"

"Okay, where's your dad then?"

"He's here somewhere."

Rick and Kate scanned the room for Jim. Kate smiled as she saw her mother in law chatting up one of the guest. Rick on the other hand just shook his head at his mother, figuring that it was only a matter of time before Martha invited this particular guest back to the loft.

"There he is over there." Beckett said as she pointed her father out to her husband.

"Okay..."

As expected, Aunt Teresa was standing with Jim just talking away.

"So Kate told me that you were the one who gifted the bouncer seats for Liam and Harley." Castle said as they joined Jim and Teresa.

"Yes it was me" Aunt Teresa said.

"Well, thank you very much for the wonderful gifts." Castle said.

A while later after the shower was over and the gifts had been brought up to the loft, Kate and Rick sat back to relax. They were taking in stock in what they had gotten for their son and daughter. Alexis had gone up to put the final touches on a project she had for one of her classes at school. Martha on the other hand had gone out for drinks with the gentleman she was talking to at the baby shower.

"So I think Liam and Harley will be set for a while." Castle said.

"Yeah they will, they will definitely be the two best dressed twins in the city."

"What's your favorite gift for the twins?" Beckett asked.

"Mhmm, that's a hard one."

"I like the outfits your mom got for them."

Martha had gotten a pair of baby cargo shorts and a baby polo shirt for Liam along with an adorable fedora, baby sunglasses and a pair of baby converse sneakers. For Harley, there was a cute little dress with a cardigan, baby sunglasses and sandals.

"I have to say that these are my favorite." Castle said as he held up the gifts from Lanie, the boys and Captain Montgomery.

In Rick's hands were two onesies. One blue and one pink. Each onesie had been personalized for each baby.

_A writer and a detective made Liam Trace _

_ A writer and a detective made Harley Addallee_

Of course a pen and a pair of handcuffs had been pictures of choice on the front of the onesies.

On the back of the onesies there had been more written on the back.

_Double the Trouble since 3/1/12_

.


	36. 36

36

On their way into the precinct one day after the baby shower the newsstands had been lined with countless magazines. All of them had varying pictures of Kate on the front cover with one main headline they all shared.

_Countdown to the arrival of the Castle twins_

With each magazine Kate rolled her eyes. It was one thing to constantly be in spotlight because she was married to a famous mystery writer and she was the inspiration for the Nikki Heat series. When it came to being in the spotlight for being pregnant with the children of Richard Castle.

"Just breathe, Kate." Castle advised.

"That's easy for you to say, they're not following you." Beckett said.

When Kate and Rick had gotten to the precinct things got a bit more taxing. Kate had seen the headlines on all the newsstand when they drove in, but the headlines on the news ticker on the bottom of her desktop computer.

_Will the next generation of Castles follow in their parents' footsteps when they're older?_

_ Countdown to Babies: Will the Detective go to full term?_

"This is so annoying." Beckett said.

"I know it's frustrating for you but it will be over before you know it."

"I can't wait."

It was then that the boys came over.

"You say that now but wait until you have to deal with the paparazzi while juggling the twins…"

Castle glared at the boys. They were undermining his task of pacifying Kate.

"Thanks for that reminder, Javi."

"You'll be fine. You've got a support system. We'll do anything for the twins and Alexis." Ryan reassured.

"Thanks."

With that the work day went on as normal as it could be. As much as Kate enjoyed being pregnant, she couldn't wait until she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't wait to be a parent, but Kate still had a while to go before she could be a parent officially speaking.

"I know you're ready, but they're not. Just give it some time and they will be." Castle said as he got up to get them each a small cup of coffee.

The coffee was Kate's only dose of caffeine for the day.


	37. 37

37

By now Kate was very pregnant with Liam and Harley. It wouldn't be long before Liam and Harley were around. The nights of waking up during the night when one or both of the babies woke up were coming. Rick was more than set for his next round of fatherhood. Kate on the other was still in preparation mode.

"How are you doing today, darling?" Martha asked.

"I'm doing well. How are you, Martha?"

"I'm doing quite well, my dear."

Today Kate had off of work. Captain Montgomery wanted her to take some time off to prepare for the twins' impending arrival. This also provide Rick the opportunity to spend the day writing.

"So what do you and my son have planned for today?" Martha asked.

"Well Rick is supposedly spending the day writing to appease Gina and everyone at Black Pawn…"

"And you?"

"Just have another day of being pregnant while getting myself and things together for Liam and Harley."

Martha smiled, she knew full well what her daughter in law was going through. She had there herself once.

Kate knew that Martha understood. She also knew that she had lucked out to have such a wonderful mother in law just as Alexis was lucky to have Kate as her step mother. From the day that Rick and Kate said their vows it had been said that even though Kate wasn't Alexis' real mother, Kate was and is the closest thing to a mother that Alexis had.

"I know it gets tiring after a while, my dear…but it will be worth the wait when you hold your son and daughter for the first time."

"That's what I can't wait for." Kate admitted to Martha.

"All of us were like that, even your mother as she waited for your arrival all those years ago."

Kate smiled as she fondly remembered her mother. In the back of her mind, Kate wished her mother was around so she could meet all three of her grandchildren.


	38. 38

38

One evening during the week, Rick and Kate were relaxing together in the living room. Alexis had gone out with friends. Rick told her to be back before midnight but Alexis had insisted that she would be back before 10:30 since it was a school night. Martha had gone out as well. This time she hadn't gone out on a date, she went down to the theater district to catch a play that one of her former cast mates told her was a must see.

"So mother told me about your talk with her the other day."

"I figured she would."

"Well she could sense that you missed your mother and the expression you had after you remembered whatever memory you have of your mom made mine worry some."

Kate understood their concern, when it came to her mother there had always been the happy memories she had. But there was also the one memory of her mother's murder that always came forward.

"Don't worry, babe; I'm fine. I promise."

"Mhmm, something had to cause you to change your mood."

"I was just wishing that my mother was here today to see her grandchildren, all three of them."

Rick smiled whenever he heard Kate include Alexis as one of her kids.

"Johanna may not be here like your dad and my mother are but she's here in spirit. I know she's watching over you during the pregnancy and I have a feeling that she adores Alexis just like your dad does."

"You always know what to say."

"Yeah pretty much."

With that Kate and Rick sat back on the couch to watch the television broadcast of one of the great classic movies.

Their hands were interlaced together while Kate rested her head on Rick's torso as they laid on the couch.

Both of them knew that this was one of the last times they would have to themselves before the twins arrived.


	39. 39

39

It was clear to everyone around him that, Richard Castle was either procrastinating when it came to writing or he was just drawing a blank. Alexis had come down from her room with her laptop in hand.

"What are you up to?" Martha asked as she noticed her granddaughter.

Martha had been going through old VCR tapes of her various plays she had been in over the years, a trip down memory lane so to speak. Kate was reading in one of the armchairs. Rick of course was in his office supposedly working on his manuscript for the third _Nikki Heat _book which he had entitled _Heat Rises._

"Just updating that family tree project from last year." Alexis said as she looked over to Kate.

Martha followed where her granddaughter's eyes had gone.

"I see."

"So what is Dad up to?"

"He's in his office writing." Beckett answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Alexis questioned.

"I'll go check."

With that Kate got up from the couch to see what Rick was really up to. It was only a matter of moments after getting up that Kate had seen that her husband wasn't writing at all. Instead Rick was leaning back in the chair behind the desk with his laptop on the desk blinking his screensaver _You Should Be Writing_ repeatedly as he tossed a crinkled up paper ball in the air.

"Shouldn't you be writing, babe?" Beckett said snapping her husband out of his reverie.

"I'm hitting a brick wall."

"Well that's kind of obvious?"

"What's going on out there?"

"Alexis is updating her family tree project from last year to include the twins, my parents and me…"

"And my mother?"

"She's watching her old acting tapes."

"Oh."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Why don't you come over here and distract me a bit more?" Castle asked.

Kate weighed her options after Rick made his request. Every part of her wanted to go over to Rick and give him what he wanted. But she didn't want to deal with Gina and her relentless phone calls when Rick missed his deadline.

"Well what are you waiting for, Kate?"

In that moment, Kate had made up her mind as she made her way over to Rick.

"I'm not waiting for anything but this."

Once she was sitting on Rick's lap, Kate went in for the kiss which of course escalated in to more quite quickly just as it always had with them.


	40. 40

40

As Kate drew closer and closer to her due date the excitement of meeting Harley and Liam was building exponentially. Kate's doctor didn't want her going past thirty – eight weeks not only for Kate's safety but also for the safety of the twins. It was also clear that Kate was ready to be a mother.

One afternoon, as they family hung out together in the backyard of their house in the Hamptons when things got a bit interesting.

"Ah I think we have to get to a hospital." Beckett said.

"Why?"

Rick and Martha caught on within seconds.

"Okay, Alexis go start the car. Mother, can you get Kate's bag and call Jim for us?" Castle asked.

Alexis went into the house to grab the set of car keys that were sitting on one of the tables. Martha followed her granddaughter as she went into call Jim and to grab her daughter in law's overnight bag.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Castle asked as he took Kate's hand and look at his watch.

"I wasn't focusing on that, babe. I was focusing on getting through them when they come on."

"Okay then, I'll time them."

A few minutes later, Rick was helping Kate out of the lawn chair she had been sitting in and the two of them made their way to the car.

"Your father is on his way to the hospital, darling." Martha said as she joined her son and daughter in law as they made their way through the house.

"Okay." Beckett said in between the contractions.

Nearly three hours later, Jim had joined the others in the delivery suite that the hospital had set Kate up in when they had admitted her.

"How are you doing, Katie?" Jim asked as he came to his daughter's side.

"Just fine, Dad."

Shortly after Jim had come into the suite, the attending doctor came in as well.

"So I have some news for all of you." the doctor said.

"Yes, Doctor."

"What you experienced weren't actual contractions."

"Then what was it?" Beckett asked.

"Braxton Hicks contractions. Your body was just preparing you for labor when it actually happens. You can go home."

"Thank you, Doctor." Castle said.

With that Martha, Alexis and Jim followed the doctor out of the delivery suite so that Kate could change back into her clothes.

"I know that you're bummed, but they'll come when they're ready."

Kate just nodded as she changed.


	41. 41

41

Following the visit to the local hospital everyone headed back to the house. Jim wanted to stay just in case the actual labor happened. Then there was also the fact that it would save him gas and money if he stayed in The Hamptons. Once they were back at the house everyone went to do their own thing. Rick and Kate head to their room to relax some before dinner.

"Well that was a bit embarrassing." Beckett said once the bedroom door was closed behind them.

"It wasn't that bad. You were surrounded by family, three of which have gone down this path before."

"I know but still it was a bit embarrassing for me."

By this point the two of them were lying in their bed.

"Yes I can imagine that, but by the time you actually go in to labor all of this will be forgotten."

A few hours later, the family had dinner and some family time before they all turned in for the night.

Around 1:47am things got interesting once again.

"Babe, babe; wake up." Beckett said as she nudged Rick.

"What? What's going on?" Castle said sleepily.

"It's time…"

"Are you sure about this?" Castle asked as he came to.

"Why don't you tell me?" Beckett said as she pushed the bedding back once her husband was fully conscious.

"Oh okay, this is real. Okay."

Rick got out of bed at the time as Kate. As Kate got dressed, Rick called down the hallway to the rest of the family.

Martha and Alexis were doing the same things they had a few hours earlier when Kate had gone through the false labor.

Jim was making sure everything was going okay with his daughter just as Rick was also making sure everything was okay.

It wasn't long after Kate's water had broken and the contraction had started that the entire family had arrived at the very same hospital they had been at just hours before. Kate was admitted and brought to a delivery suite. Rick was at her side the entire time. Jim, Martha and Alexis waited in the waiting area for news about the babies.


	42. 42

42

Just arriving at the hospital and being admitted was only the start of the journey that was now underway. All of that had quickly turned into a few hours of labor and intense pain for Kate.

"You're doing great, Kate." Castle said encouraging his wife.

Kate was in between contractions and the attending nurse had come in to check on Kate's progress.

"You're doing quite well." the nurse said as she tossed the latex gloves in the appropriate garbage before leaving the delivery suite.

"Thank you." Beckett said.

Rick smiled at his wife.

"Okay what's with the smile?"

"Oh nothing, I am just really proud of you."

"Okay…"

After that a few hours of the same state had turned into just over fifteen hours of pure intensity.

"I want an epidural….now!" Beckett exclaimed after a painful contraction.

"Okay, I'll go get the anesthesiologist that's on call today." the nurse said.

Shortly after Kate's request, the anesthesiologist came in and administered the epidural. Once that was taken care of Kate was in a lot less pain.

The nurse checked to see how many centimeters Kate had dilated since the last time. As the nurse did what she had to there was a beeping sound that came from one of the monitors in the room. The nurse looked up.

"One of the babies' heart rates is dropping…"

The nurse went to the door quickly to tell her colleague to call the attending doctor that was on call. The doctor came in and looked at what the machines were saying.

"Kids, we have one option that has to happen immediately."

"And that is what?"

"An emergency c-section to get both of the babies out."

Kate and Rick shared a quick look. They both knew what it was going to be.

"Do whatever you have to do." Castle and Beckett said in unison.

"Okay."

After the doctor got up from his chair he turned to the nurse and told the nurse what the game plan was. Once the doctor was out of the room Kate was prepped for surgery.


	43. 43

43

Rick could see a small shred of fear in his wife's hazel eyes as he suited up to be in the operating room with her when it was time. He knew to a degree what was going on in Kate's mind, they had always been on the same train of thought since they had first met on that night of the launch for _Storm Fall_.

Once Rick was all set to go into the operating room with Kate, the nurses and the other hospital staff finished doing the things they needed to do before they wheeled Kate to the operating room.

"It's going to be alright, Kate; there's nothing to worry about."

"I know but, I am still scared."

"I knew you would be and I'd be surprised if you weren't scared."

There was a minor pause in the conversation between the expectant parents.

"You can't even begin to imagine how afraid I am right now, babe…"

"I think I have a good idea."

"Rick, I've been absolutely petrified since the nurse said that one of the babies was having a hard time."

"Everything will be fine with Liam and Harley. And there's one thing I've known about you since the Tisdale case…"

Kate's interest was piqued now.

"What did you know?"

"I've known that you're beyond remarkable. And our kids will just as remarkable as you are."

Kate smiled which let Rick know that her fears had somewhat been alleviated.

"It's time; Mrs. Castle." the nurse said as she came in with some of her colleagues to wheel Kate to the operating room.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Castle said.

"See you soon… hey Rick?" Beckett said.

"Yeah?"

"Always…" Beckett said.

"Always." Castle replied.

With that Kate was wheeled off to the operating room. Rick held back for a few minutes in the delivery suite before he headed down to the operating room himself. In a matter of minutes, Rick and Kate would be parents. Neither of them could wait.


	44. 44

44

Seconds after getting to the operating room the nurses had Kate all hooked up and set up. One of the operating room nurses stepped out to retrieve Rick, who was waiting outside in the hallway. Rick took the seat that had been placed right next to where Kate's head was.

"Are we ready to meet Liam and Harley?" the doctor asked as he came into the room.

"Yes." Castle and Beckett said in unison.

"Well then, let's get down to business."

The attending nurse handed the doctor what he needed to make the incision to pull the twins out. One of the other nurses was keeping an eye on the twins' heart rates on the monitors while also keeping tabs on Kate's heart rate.

"You may feel a bit of a pain as I make the incision…" the doctor said.

"Just go to you place of peace in your mind, Kate."

"I'm in."

The attending nurse took the surgical tool from the doctor as he placed his hands around one of the babies.

"And we have a Liam Trace…" the doctor said as held Liam up so Rick and Kate could see their son before he was handed off.

The other nurses would check Liam out and get him cleaned up while the doctor went to get Harley out of the womb. Hearing their son cry and scream as he was getting cleaned up put a smile on his parents' faces. Tears started to fall from Kate's eyes.

"And now we have a Harley Addallee."

Harley was fussing and moving from the second she came out of the womb.

"Looks like she's gonna be a handful like her mother." Castle said as he kissed Kate's forehead.

The nurse took Harley to take care of her while the doctor finished up and stitched Kate up.

A while later, Kate had been brought back to her delivery suite to recover. Shortly after Kate and Rick had returned to the delivery suite, the twins were brought to them. It was then as she held her son and daughter in her arms that Kate felt that instant bond all new mother developed with their children after giving birth. Rick noticed the tears sliding down Kate's face.

"Tears of joy?" Castle asked.

"Of course."

There was a slight pause as Rick wiped the tears away from Kate's face.

"Well then, welcome to the world Liam Trace and Harley Addallee." Castle said to the babies.


	45. 45

45

It was clear to anyone who saw the proud parents with their newborn son and daughter that everything was beyond perfect. Kate lay in bed holding both babies as Rick was close by as Kate adored their children.

"They're absolutely perfect." Beckett said.

"Yes they are."

Now both Rick and Kate knew that the news of the twins' arrival hadn't reached everyone back home quite yet which was okay with them. The new parents wanted to have time to spend with the twins and the rest of the family before they clued their precinct family in. Even now as it was just the four of them in the delivery suite, both of them knew that their respective parent and Alexis were likely chomping at the bit to see the twins.

"What was it that Agent Shaw said to you after that case about Dunn getting to finally meet Nikki Heat?" Castle asked.

"That Nikki is part me and part you…"

"Well I think that applies here… they're part mystery writer…."

Kate smiled.

"And part homicide detective." Beckett finished.

Right in that moment, Liam was fast asleep as Harley was wide awake and staring back up at her mom.

"Looks like little Miss Harley has the same stubborn streak in her as her mom, sister and grandmother…" Castle said.

"We'll see if she does."

Rick could see how happy Kate was. He didn't want this to end at all.

"Can you take Liam so I can nurse Harley since she's up…?"

"Sure."

Once Rick had Liam in his arms, Kate nursed Harley. Of course Liam fussed a little as he sensed that he was being moved from his rest place but that quickly subsided.

Rick's phone rang.

"It's Alexis."

"Answer it then, babe."

"Yes Alexis?"

"We want to know if we can come see them yet or not." Alexis said,

"Well Kate's in the middle of feeding your sister and your brother is fast asleep at the moment."

"Then we'll wait a few minutes then come in."

"Okay."

With that Rick hung up.

"They'll be in here soon." Castle said giving his wife a head's up.

"Okay, she's almost done anyway."


	46. 46

46

Seconds after Kate had finished nursing Harley there was a knock on the door. Both Rick and Kate knew that it was the rest of their family on the other side. Liam was coming out of his nap at this point. They knew that their moment of peace with the twins was over but that was more than okay with Kate and Rick. As the duo waited to show off the twins to the rest of the family, Rick and Kate had decided that they were going to wait until they got back to the city to let their precinct family know about the twins.

"Come on in you guys." Castle said.

The door opened quickly as the grandparents and Alexis came into the delivery suite. It was only a matter of seconds before Martha started gushing over her new grandkids. Jim wasn't that far behind Martha in the gushing department. Alexis was happy to finally see her siblings.

"How big were they at birth?"

"They were both over seven pounds at birth."

The grandparents were wowed. As the twins were being held by their grandparents, Alexis waited for her turn. While Kate watched her dad with Harley, she began to wish that her mom was there to see the twins. Whether it was mother's intuition or something else entirely, Martha knew what was on Kate's mind.

"I think it's safe to say, darling; that she's quite proud of you. And I do believe that your mother would agree with the fact that these two are absolutely beautiful."

"Martha is right, Katie. I know your mom loves her new grandbabies as much as I do." Jim said.

After that Alexis got her chance to hold her younger sister and brother. Once Alexis had Liam and Harley in her arms, Rick seized the opportunity to take a few pictures of the three Castle kids together.

"How cute is that?" Martha said.

"It's adorable."

Jim, Martha and Alexis spent some more time in the delivery suite before they had to leave. In two days or so Kate and the twins would be heading home too. Rick had decided he would stay at the hospital until his wife and children were discharged.

"Keep her in line." Castle said to Alexis as he nodded over to his mother.

"I'll do my best." Alexis replied as she headed out with her grandmother and step-grandfather.

Rick smiled.

When Rick turned around after closing the door, he saw Kate fast asleep and the twins just starting to doze off in the bassinets that the hospital provided.


	47. 47

47

By the second day into their time in the hospital, Rick and Kate had fallen into their pattern. They hoped that this pattern that they had going would carry over when they were discharged from the hospital. Rick had asked Alexis to bring over his and Kate's laptop so they had something to occupy their time. As they had waited for a nurse to come check Kate, an idea came to Kate while she surfed the internet on her laptop. Rick was working on the next chapter of _Heat Rises _in a nearby chair.

"I think I have an idea of how to tell our friends about Harley and Liam's birth…" Beckett said.

Rick looked up from his computer.

"What's your idea?"

"We have professional picture taken of the twins. They'd each have a ribbon, bow and gift tag that will read 'Made with love by Richard Castle &amp; Kate Beckett' while they are laying down."

"That's a cute idea, I like it."

"Okay, I'll look into the photography studios back home."

"Sounds good."

With that the nurse came in to check to see how Kate was recovering from the cesarean. From the looks of what the nurse saw Kate was recovering quite well. The nurse said that there was a good chance that Kate and the babies would be released from the hospital soon.

After the nurse left the suite, Kate set her computer down on the bedside table after perusing the search results for photographers by the loft back home.

"Can I see what you have so far…?" Beckett asked.

"Sure you can." Castle said as he handed over his laptop.

Kate then started to read what her husband had for the next chapter of _Heat Rises. _Rick waited as patiently as he could while Kate read what he had written so far. Kate could tell that waiting was driving Rick crazy and on some level, she reveled in torturing Rick.

"Well what do you think?" Castle asked after a while.

"It's good, really good."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

With that Rick and Kate went back to the activities they were doing prior to Kate snagging Rick's computer from him.


	48. 48

48

Kate and the twins were released from the hospital. They headed back to the house in The Hamptons with Rick. In a few short hours a local photographer would come to the house to take pictures of the twins to send out to their friends to announce the twins' arrival. Kate and Rick were getting the twins ready while Martha and Alexis were prepping the room where the pictures would be taken in.

The twins each dawned a diaper as they had since they were born. Harley was also given a pink headband that had a pink flower on it. After that the twins each had their ribbons with bows and gift tag put around their waistlines.

'_MADE WITH LOVE BY RICHARD CASTLE &amp; KATE BECKETT'_

_ 'MADE WITH LOVE BY RICHARD CASTLE &amp; KATE BECKETT'_

Shortly after the twins were ready for their photoshoot the photographer showed up and the twins were brought into the room where the pictures would be taken by their parents.

"You have two beautiful children." the photographer said.

"Thank you." Castle and Beckett said in unison.

Martha, Jim and Alexis stood off to the side.

"So who's going first? Liam or Harley."

"Harley…"

Kate placed her daughter on top of the white sheet that was covering some pillows that had been set up moments before. Once she had been set down for the pictures, Harley laid down with her head facing her sibling and the rest of family.

"Clearly Harley has inherited Dad and Grams' affinity for being in the spotlight." Alexis said as the photographer clicked away.

"She's very photogenic." the photographer said.

After a few more shots of Harley had been taken it was Liam's turn. There was a noticeable difference between the two of them.

"Guess Liam takes after Kate." Alexis said.

"Well there was a fifty – fifty chance." Castle said.

"Liam just has a bit more Beckett in him and Harley has more Castle/Rodgers in her." Beckett commented.

After they were able to get Liam to stop fussing the photographer was able to get a few pictures.

Once the twins were handed off to their sister who kept an eye on them; Kate and Rick looked over the pictures that were taken so they could choose the ones they liked.

The choosing process wasn't expected to go quickly at all. Both Kate and Rick expected it take a few hours and that would be before they created the photo cards with the pictures that would be mailed out from the house they were at now. There was a good chance that they would be back in the city before the twins' arrival announcement photo cards arrived. But that was okay.


	49. 49

49

Once they had been home for a few hours, Kate had called the precinct to see if Captain Montgomery would let her extend her vacation by a few days. In a few days they'd get the pictures that the photographer had taken the other day, Rick would make them into birth announcement postcards on Shutterfly. Jim and Martha were being the ever doting grandparents.

"Captain Montgomery…" Captain Montgomery said as he answered the phone.

"Sir, it's Beckett."

"Ah Detective, how is the time off?"

"Good sir, that is actually why I am calling."

Montgomery could tell where this was going, it was either his cop instincts telling him or his parent instincts telling him.

"What can I do for you, Kate?"

"I was hoping you could extend my time off by a few days. Something came up the other day."

It was then that Montgomery had a good idea of what came up but he knew how his detective was so he played along.

"Hope everything is okay with Castle and the family…" Captain Montgomery said.

"Everything is okay with Rick and the family."

"Well then, I'll extend your time off."

"Thank you sir."

With that Captain Montgomery and Kate hung up.

"How did it go?" Castle asked.

"He gave me extra time without any questions."

"That's good."

"I guess it is."

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"I think the Capt. knows why I asked for more time."

"Okay even if he does, Montgomery won't say anything. You know that."

"I do."

With that being said Liam starting to fuss.

"Must be time to eat." Jim said as he walked over to his daughter and son in law with his grandson cradled in his arms.

"Thanks Dad."

Kate took her son from her Dad and fed Liam. She knew it was only a matter of time before Harley needed to be fed.

* * *

A/N: So sorry it took so long to update this. Real life happened and I was waiting with bated breath like everyone to see what Stana was going to do as far as her contract with ABC and if ABC was renewing our beloved show. I also have dealing with allergies thanks to the high tree and grass pollen where I live and now I am just getting over a cold. I will try my best to update again soon but I am not sure how soon so please bear with me. Thank you.


	50. 50

50

Before long the entire Castle family had settled back into normal routine. Harley and Liam's personalities were starting show as the days progressed. Both babies had a set of lungs on them which their parents and the rest of their family learned early on.

"Hey Kate, can you come here?" Castle asked from the back patio table.

Kate had been in the house. Harley was in a pale pink baby sling that Kate was wearing. Liam was sleeping in his bouncer. Alexis and Martha had ran back to the loft after the twins were born to grab some things for the twins while the family stayed in the Hamptons. Kate was getting something to snack on when Rick called her.

"I'll be right there." Beckett called back.

"Okay."

Before heading out to the patio, Kate checked in on her daughter who was still snuggling close to her in the baby sling.

"You and Liam will learn soon enough that your dad is quite impatient." Beckett said.

Harley looked up to Kate with a smile and cooed in response. Kate was now the one that was smiling.

"What did you need, babe?" Beckett asked once she and Harley were at Rick's side.

"The pictures of Harley and Liam came in this morning."

"Okay…"

"And I started fooling around with possible birth announcement cards on Shutterfly…" Castle said trailing off this time.

"What did you come up with?"

"Why Detective, I never thought you would ask."

With that Rick spun his laptop around and showed Kate what he had come up with so far.

_Richard Castle &amp; Katherine Beckett-Castle_

_Would like to announce the arrival of…_

_Liam Trace_

_Born: 02/14/12_

_At 10:59am_

_Birth Weight: 7lbs 13oz_

_Birth Height: 20 inches_

_Harley Addallee_

_Born: 02/14/12_

_At 11:03am_

_Birth Weight: 7lbs 11oz_

_Birth Height: 22 inches_

"So what do you think?" Castle asked after a while.

"I like it."

"Okay then, I'll order a couple dozen of these and we can send them out ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan."

With that Kate leaned in for the kiss and then headed back inside the air conditioned house. Rick was quite proud of himself and it was clear.


	51. 51

51

"Babe, can you change the twins' diapers so I can take a shower?" Beckett asked.

It was the family's last day in the Hamptons, in a few hours' time the entire family would be heading back to the city. Eventually Kate and Rick would be back at the precinct. Kate was almost fully healed from the cesarean section but she was still taking it easy.

"Yeah sure." Castle responded.

With that Rick went over to where the twins were in the master bedroom. Since Liam and Harley came home, they had slept in a crib that had been placed in their parents' bedroom. When the family got home the twins would be in their own room. Kate made her way to the shower in the master bathroom that was just off to the side of the master bedroom.

As Kate closed the bathroom door to the point where it was only an inch or so away from being completely closed she could overhear her husband with their kids.

"So who wants to go first?" Castle asked Liam and Harley.

Kate grabbed a towel from one of the bathroom closets and set it down on the bathroom sink.

Liam and Harley did a cute little baby babble bit in response to their dad. Kate was holding back a laugh in the bathroom.

"That doesn't help me any guys." Castle said.

Harley and Liam just smiled up at their father.

"Okay guys, I mean it; who's going first?"

"Bet you're missing the days of when Alexis was their age…" Beckett said as she stripped out of the clothes she had on.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting in the shower?" Castle questioned.

"And aren't you supposed to be changing the twins?"

Rick smirked. Kate knew that her husband was smirking that smirk he had in his arsenal.

"Change Liam first and then Harley since you can't seem to choose…"

"Sounds good."

With that suggestion out there, Kate got in the shower as Rick took Liam out of his bouncer to change his diaper.


	52. 52

52

The birth announcements had reached their intended destinations before the Castle family had returned to the city. There had been construction on the Long Island Expressway and an accident, so the commute home took a bit longer than normal.

"Now we know why they stayed longer in the Hamptons…" Ryan said.

The boys had gotten into the precinct quite early that morning. When they had gotten to their desks, the birth announcement were waiting for them just as they had been waiting for Captain Montgomery and Lanie.

"Looks like the twins take after Kate when it comes to their looks." Esposito said.

Meanwhile on the Long Island Expressway, the Castle family and Jim sat in the traffic. Inching up every couple of minutes or so. Kate's phone vibrated as she started getting messages from everyone back home.

"What is it? Do we have a murder?" Castle asked somewhat eagerly.

"Let's not get so excited every time there is a dead body and no it's not a body drop…" Beckett answered.

"Then what is it?"

Kate looked at her phone after she unlocked it before she answered her husband.

_Congrats on the arrival of the twins, girl._

_ Those are two adorable kids, Kate. Congrats to both of you._

_ Congrats on the arrival of Liam and Harley, chica._

Kate smiled after she read the text from her friends.

_Congratulations Kate, you and Rick have two adorable babies._

"What is it?" Castle asked once again.

"The boys, Lanie and Captain Montgomery were just congratulating us on the twins' arrival."

"Ah that's nice. I guess they got the birth announcements that we sent them."

"Yeah that is a safe bet."

Kate then turned around in her seat to see how Alexis was doing with the twins. Martha had decided before they left the Hamptons house that she would ride back to the city with Jim.

"How are you doing back there?" Beckett asked her step daughter.

"Good. Liam and Harley are fast asleep."

"That's good to know." Castle said.

Alexis looked at her father with a look of curiosity.

"If there's a time when we can't get them to fall asleep then we can go for a drive to get them to sleep." Beckett explained.

"Ah…"

With that being said both cars in the Castle caravan creeped up a few inches before they came to another stop.


	53. 53

53

After getting back from the Hamptons, Kate had sat down with Rick to talk something over with him that had come to her when they were stuck in the traffic. Kate had brought her husband into their bedroom.

"So you were thinking of legally adopting Alexis?" Castle said once they were alone.

"Yes I am…"

There was a break in the conversation as Rick thought of what to say.

"Well what do you think, babe?" Beckett asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. You've been more of a mother to Alexis than Meredith hasn't been around all that much."

Kate smiled. After that they had decided to tell Alexis.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked as she had set down her phone.

Apparently while Kate and Rick were in their bedroom discussing Kate's adoption idea, Alexis was on the phone with Meredith. When Alexis saw her dad and step mom coming up to her, she had put the phone down after telling her mother to give her a minute. Kate and Rick had no idea that Meredith was on the other end of the phone call.

"Kate and I have something to share with you." Castle said to his daughter.

"Okay what is it?"

Rick looked over to Kate as his way of telling her to share what they had been discussing with Alexis. Of course Kate took the cue.

"I was thinking of legally adopting you…"

It was then that they heard Meredith's reaction to Kate adopting Alexis.

"Is your mother on the other end of that call?" Castle asked.

Alexis nodded as she handed the cordless phone to Rick.

"Time for damage control…" Alexis said.

"Enjoy." Beckett chimed in as she heard one of the twins crying.

With that being said both Alexis and Kate left Rick to deal with a very vocal ex-wife.

* * *

A/N: So Memorial Day has wrapped up here in the U.S. so Happy Memorial Day to all that celebrated it and so that you all know there will be a bit of a time jump in the next chapter when that is posted on here.


	54. 54

A/N: Just so you all know for the storyline of this fanfiction, yes the twins were due on March 1st, 2012 but they came early on February 14th, 2012 (Valentine's Day). Also the adoption of Alexis that Kate was planning on doing was finalized on April 25th, 2012. This chapter is taking place over the Memorial Day weekend.

* * *

54

That time of year came once again, it was one of three time during the year when Richard Castle's childish ways were completely justified. The other two times being Christmas and Halloween. This time it was the unofficial yet official kick-off to summer holiday known as Memorial Day. Rick was beyond elation and excitement. Just days ago, he had purchased the illegal fireworks that Alexis liked for their time in the Hamptons.

Kate could see it in his eyes; Rick was daydreaming of bonfires, roasting marshmallows, telling ghost stories and sleeping late amongst all the other traditions that came with Memorial Day. Seeing Rick happy made Kate just as happy. Now that Alexis and Kate were legally daughter and mother, there was more to celebrate.

As Rick got breakfast for everyone, he regaled Kate on all the Memorial Day festivities while she tandem nursed the twins at the same time.

"I can't wait to start all these traditions with Harley and Liam that I've done with Alexis over the years."

"I know you can't but babe it will be a while before they can eat roasted marshmallows or play with fireworks."

"I realize that. It's just something to look forward to."

A few hours later just as the sun was setting over the ocean, the family finally arrived in The Hamptons for the holiday weekend. Some of the surrounding inhabitants were already celebrating. The natives were starting to set off fireworks. Everyone from Martha down to the twins were decked out in some version of patriotic red, white and blue like most of the country was doing this weekend.

As more fireworks went off, Rick and Kate learned something new about the twins. Liam seemed to be completely fascinated by the fireworks. Harley on the other hand wasn't too thrilled by them like her twin was.

"It doesn't seem like Harley is a fan of the fireworks…" Beckett said.

"Then let's them get inside." Castle said.

With that the family headed inside. Harley stopped crying as Liam started crying.

"This is going to be a long weekend."

"We'll get through it. We have each other."

"Always…" Castle said.

"Always." Beckett responded.

It was then as they each juggled one of the twins that Rick and Kate shared a kiss.


	55. 55

A/N: This chapter came to me cause we all need a little "something-something' to happen between Caskett in this story to get us through this hiatus.

* * *

55

Rick had brought his laptop with him so that he could work on _Heat Rises _since his ex-wife/ex-girlfriend/publisher, Gina, had been on his case about meeting his deadline. Both Gina and Kate knew quite well that Rick had the tendency to procrastinate when it came to writing. He would find anything and everything to distract him from writing. From what Kate had seen one night after they had put the twins to bed, Rick was almost done with the final chapter of _Heat Rises _which only left the acknowledgements left to write before the whole thing was sent off to Gina.

"I should really be the first to read that when it's done, not Gina or anyone at Black Pawn." Beckett said as they got into bed.

"It's not done yet, Kate."

"I know that, but considering the fact that I am the inspiration for the series and not your ex or anyone at Black Pawn; I have the right to read it first. Especially since I am the mother of your children."

"And you're a cop too, so I really have no choice." Castle said.

"Not really." Beckett said as she went in for the kiss.

Rick could see the glint of joy and cheekiness in his wife's hazel eyes. He knew where this was going. They hadn't been this intimate with each other in quite some time, in fact the last time was before Liam and Harley had arrived. Following the cesarean section that Kate had undergone to have the twins, neither of them wanted to take any chances. The past three months and two weeks had been torture to a degree for both of them even when they had been preoccupied with other things.

"I figured it was a safe bet that you wouldn't have any objections to doing this." Beckett said when they broke for air.

"None at all."

"Good."

After countless rounds of bedroom escapades between husband and wife the duo was just starting to fall asleep as the sun rose. Rick and Kate could hear the twins stirring over the baby monitor that was sitting on a nearby dresser.

"No rest for the weary, huh?" Castle said as he start to get up.

"Let Alexis or one of our parents get the twins and come back here to me, Mr. Castle." Beckett said with an air of seduction added to her voice as she called her husband _Mr. Castle_.

Rick waited for a beat or so just to keep Kate guessing as to what he was going to do. He used everyone one of his poker skills to keep a straight face as he sat up in their bed. Kate on the other hand wasn't fooled at all by the front her husband was putting up.

"Enough with the charade, babe; get over here now."

Rick did as he was told and got back into bed with Kate. It wasn't long after that they were onto their next round of bedroom escapades. As they shared yet another kiss, Kate was absolutely elated with the results she had gotten just moments before.


	56. 56

56

After their latest tryst, Rick and Kate had gotten out of bed. Rick jumped in the shower while Kate slipped into a buttoned down shirt of her husband's once she had her bra and underwear on before she ducked out of the bedroom. As Kate made her way to get coffee for them she wondered where her dad, the kids and Martha were. It wasn't long before she got answer to one of those questions.

"Didn't know you were?" Beckett said as she noticed her mother in law standing off to the side of the kitchen sink that was in the center island counter.

"We didn't want to wake you and Richard, darling." Martha said as she took note of her daughter in law's attire.

Kate could tell that Martha had a few ideas of what had happened in the bedroom that morning.

"Don't worry, Katherine; it's nothing I haven't done or seen myself before." Martha said to ease the awkwardness.

The holiday was a mere sixteen hours away. Rick was planning on having a huge cookout tomorrow and had invited all of their friends from the 12th to the cookout.

"Where are Alexis, Dad and the twins?" Beckett asked in attempts to propel the conversation forward.

"They headed out to the grocery store to get what is needed for the cookout tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

Kate went over to the coffee maker to make up a cup for her and Rick. Martha and Kate then heard the shower turn off as Rick got out. When Rick joined his wife and mother in the kitchen, all of the awkwardness that Martha had alleviated with Kate just moments before was back again,

"Where's Jim and the kids?" Castle asked as he took his coffee from Kate.

"They went to the store."

There was a pause.

"Well anyway I'm off darlings."

"Where are you off to, mother?"

"Brunch date." Martha answered.

Kate and Rick shared a look as Martha left them for her brunch date.

"Do you hear that?" Beckett asked once the front door closed behind Martha.

Rick knew full well what Kate was getting at but he'd play along to appease her.

"What?"

"It's quiet…"

"That it is."

"You know it will be a while before any of them are back, so we have time…"

Rick smile and laughed a bit.

"Happy wife, happy life."

"You could say that."

With that they left their coffee in the kitchen as Kate led Rick back to their bedroom.


	57. 57

57

"Well that was…" Castle said somewhat speechless.

Kate was quite proud of herself, it was always a feat to make Rick speechless and she was glad that she had accomplished it after all this time.

"Unexpected? Different? Amazing? Perfect?"

"All of the above, Kate."

Kate grinned like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland. _

"I'm glad that you liked it."

"Let's just say you were right when we first met. I definitely had no idea."

They laid in bed together. Rick had the covers to his waistline as Kate laid on her stomach for the first time in what seemed like forever with the covers just barely reaching her waistline. Seeing his wife lying beside him completely topless did a number or two on Rick as he looked at her. Kate had definitely put a spell on him.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Why don't we lay back and catch up on our shows together?"

"Sounds good to me."

With that Rick leaned over to grab the television remote that was on his nightstand table and turned on the TV. Shortly after they had gotten married, Rick got a subscription to Netflix.

"What should we start with?"

"How about _Once Upon A Time_?" Beckett said.

Usually the crime fighting duo was solving a murder or were taking care of the kids so they didn't have much time to watch this particular show. Since the show had wrapped it's freshmen season up it was time to get caught up before they returned in the fall.

Rick pressed play on the pilot episode of _Once Upon A Time _as Kate snuggled in closer to her husband. The opening title cards rolled soon after

_"Once Upon A Time_

_There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know._

_Or think we know._

_One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen._

_Our World._

'_This is how it happened."_

"I like this, the two of us together like this…." Beckett said.

"I do too."

"It's perfect." Beckett whispered into Rick's ear before she turned her attention back to the TV.

Rick smiled as he kissed his wife on the head.


	58. 58

58

The Memorial Day holiday was slowly coming to an end. A good part of the guest had already left the cookout. Jim and Martha had gone inside with their three grandchildren when his daughter cracked opened a few drinks for herself, Rick, and their friends as they wrapped up the holiday together. In the hours prior to the cookout, Kate had made sure to pump enough milk so that there was enough for the twins to have until Kate was able to nurse them.

They watched as the sun met the ocean as it set on the horizon. Everything was perfect.

"You guys definitely out did yourselves today." Lanie said.

"Well thank you."

"The food was great, bro." Esposito chimed in.

Rick thanked Javi and the group continued on with their evening before Lanie, Kevin and Javi decided it was time to leave. Kate, Rick and their family would stay in the Hamptons for another day or so before they headed back home.

A few hours later after everything had settled down, Rick and Kate settled into bed together. Rick could tell that there was something on his wife's mind. After all it was quite clear in light of all their bedroom escapades the past few days.

"What's going on, Kate?" Castle asked.

It didn't take long for Kate to realize what her husband was getting at.

"Well I was actually thinking of something that would involve the two of us."

"Really…."

"I know it hasn't been that long since we had the twins but I kind of want to add to our family. What do you think, babe?" Beckett asked.

There was a slight pause as Rick thought things over and chose his answer.

"Well I do agree with you that it hasn't been that long since we had Liam and Harley. I would like to add to the family too…."

"There's a but I can tell that there is a but coming."

"The only but I have is that I think we should wait a bit before we add to the family. I know you want the twins to have a sibling close to them in age due to the age difference between them and Alexis, but I think we have to get used to having a teenager and two kids under the age of five before we add on." Castle said.

"Oh okay." Beckett said.

There was yet another pause in their conversation.

"But waiting doesn't mean we can't practice…" Castle said as he leaned in for a kiss.

A smile came to Kate's face, she knew that she'd eventually win Rick over on this subject.


	59. 59

59

A few days later everyone was packing up to head back to the city. Martha and Jim pretty much had the grandkids packed up to go home. Rick and Kate on the other hand were taking their time when it came to packing. They had got up late that morning and had opted to stay in bed longer than what they normally would. Their fun from the night before had clearly carried over to the morning.

"So Mrs. Castle, was it good for you?" Castle asked his wife as they laid in bed together.

"It was good, it always is. How was it for you?"

Rick had his answer before Kate finished her sentence.

"Remember when we first met when you and the boys caught the Tisdale homicide…"

"Yeah, I thought you were an ass."

Rick stifled a laugh.

"Remember what you said to me in the alley after you cuffed Harrison Tisdale?"

A smile came to Kate's face as the memory of them in the alley after Harrison Tisdale.

"I said 'You have no idea.' when I leaned in to talk to you." Beckett answered.

"That you did. Let's just say that I still have no idea."

Once again Kate was smiling.

"So what do you want to do now?" Castle asked.

"Well I have an idea."

"That can wait until tonight. We should pack. Knowing my mother and your dad, they probably have the kids and themselves already set to go home."

"Oh fine, you win this time; babe. But mark my words, I'll get what I want just you watch and see."

As they got out of bed to get dress and pack, Rick knew that Kate was right. She always was and he knew that was no way he could stop her from getting what she wanted. Kate had always been a determined soul.

It would only be a matter of time before Kate got her wish of adding to her family, both her and Rick knew that.


	60. 60

60

While Rick and Kate juggled family life with work at the precinct and book writing, they were also preparing to send Alexis off to Columbia University for her freshman year. It was a bit odd for Kate that she was sending one child off to college while the other two were still years away from starting school. In the back of her mind as they shopped for school supplies with Alexis, Kate wondered if Rick was feeling the same way she was.

So with two Target shopping carts in their possession, the family of five ventured over to back to school and college dorm area of Target. The twins were still in their car seats and their parents had situated them on the shopping carts like most parents did when they had their baby with them when they shopped.

"What's the game plan for all of this?" Castle asked.

"We get what we can here then we move on to the next store."

"Okay."

"What about Ryan's wedding?" Castle asked.

"Relax babe, all we need is an outfit for the twins." Beckett said.

"Alright."

Ryan had been dating a women by the name of Jenny O'Malley for quite some time now. In a few short days, Jenny and Ryan would be walking down the aisle. The whole Castle family had been invited to the wedding. Martha had a prior engagement so she was unable to attend. Rick, Kate and the kids would be flying solo that day.

Hours later, most of the school supply shopping had been completed. Now it was time to find something for the twins to wear to the wedding. Of course money wasn't a factor since Rick was paying for anything they purchased that day.

Midway through the clothes shopping, the twins got a bit fussy.

"They don't need a diaper change." Beckett said.

"What time is it?" Alexis asked.

"Around 1pm." Castle answered.

"They must be hungry then."

"Well then let's go to lunch."

With that the family of five left the clothing store they were in and headed towards Le Cirque for lunch. Hopefully after everyone was fed, the shopping excursion would resume.


	61. 61

61

It was the day of Jenny and Kevin's wedding. Everything was moving at what seemed to be warp speed at the Castle household. While Rick, Kate and Alexis got ready for the wedding, Martha was getting the twins dressed for the wedding before she left for what she had planned.

Liam and Harley were quite squirmy as they were being tended to. Their squirmy nature was nothing that Martha couldn't handle.

"You two get this from your father." Martha said to her grandchildren.

Six month and fifteen day old Liam and Harley reacted to their grandmother.

"Alright, you two have to get ready for the wedding."

Martha had the twins' outfits nearby.

"Who wants to be first?"

Harley cooed before her brother in response to Martha's question.

"Okay then, you're up first Harley." Martha said as picked up her granddaughter.

During the shopping excursion a few days prior the twins' outfits had been found and purchased. It didn't take the seasoned grandmother long to have her youngest granddaughter in the coral colored dress and matching shoes that had been picked out for her. Once Harley was in the dress, Martha had put a matching headband on Harley's head.

"You look absolutely adorable." Martha said to her granddaughter.

Once Harley was all ready for the wedding it was Liam's turn. Liam was dawning a blue button down shirt that would match Rick's, a pair of suspenders, khaki colored dress pants and black dress shoes.

It wasn't long after the twins were ready and waiting for the rest of their family that everyone was ready to go.

"Katherine, you're absolutely stunning." Martha said when she saw her daughter in law who had been accompanied by Rick.

The dress that Kate was wearing brought out the color of her eyes. Alexis' dress matched her younger sister's in color just as Rick and Liam's shirts matched.

"Thank – you, Martha."

Martha complimented her son and eldest grandchild before she sent them on their way to the wedding.

"Give the bride and groom, my congratulations." Martha said as her family left.

Shortly after the quintet had left, Martha left herself.


	62. 62

62

Rick, Kate and the kids arrived at the church where the wedding was being held just everyone else was. Captain Montgomery was there already with his wife, they had gotten a sitter to watch their kids while they attend the wedding. Lanie and Javi were already there too with their own dates. Lanie and Javi had been in an on again, off again relationship for quite some time now. At the moment they were off again, on a break just as Jennifer Aniston and David Schwimmer's characters had been in _FRIENDS _once upon a time.

After talking with Lanie and Javi for little while, Kevin came over to the group to say hello.

"I'm glad that you're here." Kevin said to his friends.

"Where else would we be?" Beckett answered as she kissed her friend on the cheek.

The group talked for a bit before the bride was noticed by everyone but her soon to be husband who had his back to her.

"Oh Jenny, you look absolutely gorgeous." Castle said.

"Thank – you, Rick."

While Jenny thanked Rick, Kate and Lanie did their best to keep Kevin from turning around.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin saw the priest standing at the altar.

"Looks like it's time." Kevin said as his best man signaled him.

Everyone took their seats as Kevin walked to where he was supposed to stand with his best man as Jenny and her bridesmaids took their place just outside the church doors.

The church organist/pianist started playing _here comes the bride _and the bridesmaids started their walk down the aisle before Jenny was walked down by her father.

Kate and Rick each had one of the twins on their laps while Alexis sat next to Kate. During the course of the ceremony, Kate laced her hand that her rings resided on with Rick's hand. Both had their rings showing.

When the priest had the bride and groom say their vows, Rick lifted their hands so that he could kiss his wife's hand.

Shortly after the vows had been said the priest announced the new Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Ryan. The guests stood up as the bride and groom left the church. In a few minutes everyone would be over at the venue that Kevin and Jenny had chosen to hold their reception.


	63. 63

63

Kevin and Jenny's reception was being held in of Midtown's most affordable venues. The newlyweds had opted for a band to play at their reception. When Rick, Kate and the kids walked in to the banquet hall where the reception was being held had been completely decked out in every sort of wedding decoration that one could imagine. It was quite beautiful.

"This is absolutely stunning." Lanie said as she along with her date, Javi and his date came into the banquet hall behind the Castles.

"Definitely is." Beckett agreed.

"Should we go find our table?" Alexis asked.

The others nodded yes. From the looks of it Jenny and her mother had seated the Castles with Javi, Lanie and their respective dates at the same table. They even made sure that there were seats for Liam and Harley at the table.

After a while, the bride and groom arrived at their reception. The band leader of course announced their arrival and introduced their first dance as they took to the dance floor at the center of the room.

As the band started to play Bruno Mars' _Marry You _once the newlyweds were on the dance floor.

"They're perfect together." Beckett commented as they all watched from their seats.

Shortly after Kevin and Jenny took a few turns on the dance floor, the band leader invited everyone that was in love to the dance floor to join the bride and groom. Montgomery and his wife were one of the first couples to go up. Kate and Rick followed soon after. Lanie and Javi were holding out.

It was clear to their friends that they wanted to be each other's plus one to the wedding but things hadn't gone the way Lanie and Javi had wanted them too. So they sat at the table with their date, Alexis and the twins.

While she watched her parents dance and enjoy themselves, the idea of dancing with her younger siblings came to Alexis. So Alexis got up from her seat and picked up Liam. Once she had a good hold on her little brother, Lanie handed Harley to Alexis and the Castle kids joined their parents on the dance floor.

Lanie and Javi each had a look of _what do we do now_ imposed on their faces.

"Would you like to dance?" Javi asked after his date and Lanie's went up to the dance floor together.

From the looks of it they had both been ditched by their dates.

"I would love to." Lanie replied.

With that Lanie and Javi joined the others on the dance floor.


	64. 64

64

As they danced, Rick and Kate got closer to each other. They both felt as if they were reliving their first dance. After a while songs changed and most of everybody stayed on the dance floor. Shortly after the song changed, there was an idea that came to Kate.

"Babe, why don't you come with me and we can have own private party…" Beckett whispered seductively in Rick's ear.

Rick's intrigued had been piqued. Kate could tell within a second that she had gotten him and knew that he wouldn't say no to her. So Rick twirled Kate around one last time before she pulled away from him and took his hand in hers as she led the way off the dance floor. Their friends and their eldest daughter all knew what they were up too but didn't say a word.

As they passed Lanie and Javi on the dance floor, Kate leaned over to whisper something to Javi.

"Keep an eye on the kids, we'll back."

Javi nodded as Rick and Kate continued on.

"This is so spontaneous of you, what got into you; Kate?"

"Love is what got into me, babe." Beckett said as she looked for a secluded place they could duck into.

"I like this side of you." Castle said.

Over the past few months, they had gotten into a rhythm. A predictable routine of solving cases, taking care of the kids and getting Alexis ready for college. It seemed since they had gotten back from the Memorial Day weekend in the Hamptons they hadn't had much one on one time together.

Tonight, Kate was going to change that. It didn't take Kate long to find a secluded and unused room off to the side of the banquet hall. Once they were inside the room, the door was locked and things got underway quite quickly.

"Let's try for baby number three." Beckett said as she kissed her husband.

"As you wish." Castle responded.

Kate smiled as things between them continued to escalate. Both of them knew that there was a good chance that they'd end up having twins again. What they didn't know was if they did have another set of twins, if the second set would be identical or fraternal like Liam and Harley. Either way they would find out eventually if they were pregnant again after their current tryst and they would find out down the road whether it was just one baby or more than one.


	65. 65

65

In the early morning hours, it was the day that Alexis would move into her dorm room at Columbia University. Labor Day, the unofficial end of summer had come and gone just like that. Alexis had spent the entire holiday weekend packing her things for her move in day for the next chapter of her life. Of course for Rick this was hard just as it was for Martha. Kate was finding it to be hard too and she had only been Alexis' mother for the past four months.

The day before everyone back up in the Hamptons to say their final goodbyes to the summer. This time around, Jenny was new addition to the festivities.

"It's got to be strange for you, Castle; Alexis going off to college tomorrow and everything." Kevin said as he stood around the grill with Rick and Javi.

The ladies and the twins were a ways away from where the guys were, enjoying the end of the summer. Rick and Kate were still trying for a baby just as Kevin and Jenny had been trying. In a few days' time, Kevin and Jenny would be heading off to their honeymoon in the tropics.

"It's hard, but we'll see her when she comes home for visits. Besides the twins keep us just as busy."

"I would be a wreck if I was in your shoes, sending my daughter off to college." Ryan admitted.

Javi nodded.

Kate, Lanie and Jenny watched Alexis spend time with her sister and brother. Alexis wanted to spend as much time as she could with Liam and Harley since she didn't know when she would be able to come home for a visit once the semester was underway.

"So how do you feel about Alexis going off to Columbia tomorrow?" Lanie asked her friend.

"I'm not sure. I mean I've only been her mother for about four months and I have never been in this kind of situation before…"

"That's understandable, but from what I've heard from Kevin; you and Alexis have always been close even before you and Rick got together." Jenny chimed in.

Kate nodded.

"I do know that once Alexis is out of the loft and at Columbia things will different at home."

With that the ladies sat back and watched the kids as the men did their own thing.


	66. 66

66

Everyone was up early the next day to move Alexis into her dorm at Columbia. Kate had taken the day off just for the moving. There was a mixture of happiness and sadness in the air as things got underway that day. They were all happy for Alexis but the thought of not seeing her as much as they had was what brought in the sadness. Liam and Harley could sense that there was something up.

A thirty-three minute drive later, the family of six were making their way to Alexis' dorm on the Columbia University campus. Liam and Harley were in the car seats as they were carried around buy their grandmother who had opted to carry them instead a box. Kate and Rick didn't mind doing the heavy lifting, Alexis carried stuff too.

It didn't take long to have Alexis all situated in her dorm. Tears were falling down Martha and Kate's faces. Rick was trying to hold his own as best he could considering the fact that his baby girl, his first born was now an adult and wasn't as dependent as she had once been. Kate could sense how Rick was doing. Martha could tell too.

"Thanks for everything you guys." Alexis said once all of her things were in her dorm with her.

The tissues had been broken out and were in full use at this point.

"Alexis. My darling, farewell. God knows when we shall meet again. That's Shakespeare, you know."

"I know, Grams."

"All right. No farewells, no goodbyes, just see you later, kiddo." Martha said.

With that the two redheads hugged.

Martha then went to tend to the twins after she and Alexis had parted from their hug. After she had her grandson and granddaughter in tow, Martha waited with the twins for Rick and Kate in the hallway.

"What can I say? Be good, learn all that you can but also enjoy yourself. This new chapter of your life will be one that you'll always remember."

"I will." Alexis said as she hugged Kate.

"Bye bud."

Kate then went out into the hallway so that Rick could have some time with Alexis.

A few minutes later the now family of five were heading back to the car after Alexis had asked her father to check under her bed just as he had when she was a kid.

"It will be okay, babe; I promise." Kate said as she took Rick's hand in hers.

With his mother and their kids ahead of them, Rick leaned over a bit and kissed Kate on the top of her head as they followed Martha and the twins to the cars.


	67. 67

67

Weeks had passed since Alexis started her freshman year at Columbia University. Rick and Kate had gotten into a routine went it came to taking care of the twins while they juggled work at the precinct. When they had free time at night after the twins had been put to bed, Kate and Rick attempted to add to their family. Martha was going on auditions and working on her whole life coaching thing.

Liam and Harley were now seven months and twenty-eight days old. It wasn't long after they had gotten home the day that the family had brought Alexis to Columbia that the twins noticed that their big sister wasn't around anymore. That night and the nights that followed were hard nights when it came to bed time for Liam and Harley.

A while after Alexis had left, Kevin and Jenny had announcement of their own to share with everyone that was close to them. They had recently found out that they would become a family of three in nine months' time. Everyone was excited for Jenny and Ryan.

"Hey Capt.…." Castle called to Captain Montgomery.

"Yes Castle?"

"We have another member for our dads club…" Castle quipped.

Captain Montgomery came into the bullpen to congratulate Kevin and Jenny on their baby. From what Jenny had said their baby was due on June 18th, 2013.

Later on that night, once the twins and everything else was taken care of when they had gotten home from the precinct; Rick and Kate tried once again to add to the family.

It hadn't taken Kate that long to lose all the weight she had gained when she was pregnant with the twins so there was no doubt in her mind that she do the same again.

After their tryst, the duo went to bed themselves. The loft was so quiet once everyone was asleep.

Soon or later, Rick and Kate would find out if they had manage to create a new life. As she started to drift off to sleep, Kate was contemplating whether or not she would take the Captain's test or not. With one child in college, two that were still in diapers and hopefully one more on way; a raise in pay for her at least would be. Either way she'd think about more tomorrow and discuss it with Rick when she could.

"I was thinking of taking the Captain's exam, babe."

"Why?"

"I need to challenge myself and becoming a Captain of my own precinct might be the answer that."

"You don't have to work, you're married to me."

"So does that make you my sugar daddy?" Beckett asked.

Rick didn't know what to say so he just sipped his coffee.


	68. 68

68

As days went on, Kate was starting to feel the symptoms that were equated with pregnancy. Both her and Rick hoped that the bouts of nausea, lightheadedness amongst other symptoms were telling them that Kate was pregnant again. Even the fact that there were certain foods that Kate wasn't liking was another sign that gave them a bit of hope.

One morning, Rick and Kate were in the kitchen together with the twins. Kate was tending to Liam and Harley while Rick made coffee. Martha had gone out the night before on a date and had yet to return. As they went about what they were doing both Rick and Kate thought about how quiet it had been that morning along with when Martha would be doing her walk of shame.

"I'll make an appointment with the doctor so we can know for sure if I'm pregnant again." Beckett said.

"Okay sounds good. Let me know when the appointment is."

"You know I will, babe. We're in this together."

Rick smiled before he spoke again.

"Is there anything you want to eat or do you just want the coffee?" Castle asked.

"I'll have a grapefruit and a yogurt with the coffee." Beckett replied.

"Okay."

With that Rick, Kate and the twins heard the front door open and close.

"She's home."

It was then that Kate and Rick saw Martha attempt to walk into the loft without being noticed by her family.

"Now Liam, Harley; that is what we call the walk of shame…" Castle said to the twins after he had brought Kate her food and coffee.

Martha frowned at her son.

"Good morning darlings…"

The twins' babbled their hello to their grandmother. Rick and Kate said their hellos to Martha as well. Martha went over to the refrigerator in the kitchen as Rick took his seat next to his wife.

As the family sat down to breakfast together, Alexis had sent a text to Rick saying that she had midterms in a few days and that she would being coming home after her classes wrapped up on November 2nd since there were no classes on the 5th and 6th.

When Liam and Harley heard that their sister was coming home their responses were quiet adorable. By the time Alexis came home at the beginning of November, Kate and Rick would know if there would be a new addition to the family or not. If there was going to be a new addition, they would be able to tell Alexis the news.


	69. 69

69

After the appointment with Kate's OB/GYN, the confirmation that they were pregnant again was one that made Kate and Rick quiet happy. Liam and Harley was quite happy while they were with their parents. On some level they knew that they were going to have a little sister or brother in nine months.

The doctor told Kate and Rick that Kate was due on July 4th, 2013. Just two weeks and three days after Jenny's due date. When Rick, Kate and the twins got home from the appointment; Martha would find out that she was going to be a grandmother again. Kate would then call her dad to let him know. Rick and Kate decided that they would tell their precinct family after they told Alexis.

"So we're going to be parents again." Rick said as they walked back home.

Liam and Harley were in their car seats. Their parents each had one of them in one hand while their parents had their free arm intertwined together. The cold autumn air was setting in earlier than expected. Harley and Liam were two bundled up twins in their car seats. Their parents draped an extra blanket over the open space that was in between the car seat visor and actual car seat so the cold air didn't get to the twins.

"Yes we are. Can't wait."

By the time Baby Castle arrived next summer, Liam and Harley would be just over a year old. It would be quite interesting to see how things would be with a nineteen year old, twin one year olds and a newborn in the family. Either way Rick and Kate would adapt.

"It seems like just yesterday that I was pregnant with these two." Beckett said.

"I know things happen quickly when it comes to us." Castle said with a chuckle.

Kate smiled.

After walking down a few more New York City blocks towards the loft, Kate looked down to her stomach for a moment or two while they waited for the walk sign at the intersection they were at.

"Welcome to the family, little one. We can't wait to meet you." Kate said.

Shortly after Kate spoke to her stomach they had gotten the cue from the traffic light that they could cross the intersection. Once on the other side, Rick leaned over a bit to his wife to give her a kiss.

"What was that for, babe?" Beckett asked once they had parted.

"Nothing…everything." Castle replied.

Kate smiled, Rick always knew what to say and just how much to say.

"You are absolutely amazing, Kate. I hope you know that."

"I do."

The quartet then continued on to the loft so they could tell Martha and eventually Jim the good news that they had just gotten themselves.


	70. 70

70

When Rick, Kate and the twins entered into the loft a while after the appointment. On the walk back they had agreed that for now they were just telling their respective parents and Alexis. Once Kate had cleared the first trimester they would let the boys, Captain Montgomery and Lanie know. The expectant parents couldn't wait to tell Martha and Jim the news.

"So darlings how did it go?" Martha asked as she picked up her grandchildren.

"It went well."

"What did he say?"

"You tell her."

"Well let's just say that you're going to be a grandmother again, Martha." Beckett said.

"Congratulations darlings. I'm so happy for you."

Kate then ducked into Rick's office to call her dad to tell him the news they had just shared with Martha.

While he waited to see what his father in law's response had been, Rick thought that he and Kate should have an afternoon date. Martha could keep an eye on Liam and Harley for them.

A few moments later, Kate came out of the office.

"So how did your dad take the news?" Castle asked as Kate came up to his side.

"He was thrilled to hear the news." Beckett replied.

"That's good to hear."

"Now we just have to tell Alexis."

"We will."

"How would you like to go on a date to Serendipity?" Castle asked.

"I'd love to, babe but we can't exactly leave them by themselves." Beckett said nodding over to the twins.

"I can keep an eye on them, go enjoy yourselves you two. You won't have much free time once that little one comes into the picture." Martha said as her attention went to her daughter in law's stomach.

"Okay."

"Then let's go."

With that Rick took Kate's hand in his and they headed out to Serendipity for their date.


	71. 71

71

Once they were back outside on the street, Rick hailed a cab for them to take to Serendipity. A few minutes later the duo were sitting in the back of the taxi cab. Rick had told the cabbie where they were heading and they were soon off.

"It's kind of cool that our baby will be born so close to Kevin and Jenny's, don't you think?" Beckett said.

"It is."

"You're expecting ma'am?" the cabbie said.

Clearly the cabbie had been eavesdropping to a degree.

"Yes, our third child together." Beckett replied.

"Well congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Castle and Beckett said together.

About twenty or so minutes later, the cab had arrived at Serendipity and Rick paid the fare before they headed into the restaurant.

"Congratulations again." the cabbie said again before he pulled into the busy New York traffic.

Rick and Kate nodded as the linked their arms together like they had on their wedding day as they made their way into Serendipity. Shortly after they had walked into the restaurant, they had been seated.

"Get whatever you want, doesn't matter how much it costs." Castle said.

"Okay, babe. I have to find something that won't make me sick first before the price of the entrée comes into play."

The duo perused the menus they had been given by the hostess that seated them just moments ago.

Their waitress came over to take their drink order and gave them more time to decide what they wanted to eat. When the waitress came back with their drinks, Rick ordered them some of the Irish soda bread that was on the menu as their appetizer.

After munching on the Irish soda bread for a while that they had both decided on what they wanted their entrees to be. Once the waitress took their entrée order and disappeared off to the kitchen to give it to the chef, Rick and Kate finally had a moment to themselves.

"I have a feeling that we may be having another double duo coming into the picture next July." Beckett said.

"Mother's intuition?"

"Something like that."

"So if we are having another set of twins we're up to five kids."

"That we would."

"Hypothetically speaking if we're having twins again and they happen to be girls then maybe we should give them our mothers' names as their middle names. This way both of our mothers get the honor." Castle said while they waited for their entrees to arrive at their table.

Kate pondered that notion her husband had for a moment before she said anything. In her mind she already had first names picked out.

_Avery Johanna Castle_

_ Avery Martha Castle_

_ Charlotte Johanna Castle_

_ Charlotte Martha Castle_

_ Aria Johanna Castle_

_ Aria Martha Castle_

Kate knew that she was leaning towards Avery and Aria more than she was with the name Charlotte. She also knew that she liked her mother's name with the name Avery and she liked her mother in law's name with the name Aria.

"Well what do you think of that idea, Kate?" Castle asked.

Kate was snapped out of her train of thought.

"I like it."

With that their entrees arrived and they dug in once the waitress left them.


	72. 72

72

A number of weeks after Kate and Rick had gotten the news from Kate's doctor that they were expecting again, their weekend had been pre-booked. The precinct was holding a picnic for all of the uniforms, detectives and their families on the Great Lawn of Central Park. Kate and Rick knew that it was going to be hard for them to keep the pregnancy a secret while they were at the picnic but neither of them wanted to jinx the pregnancy while it was still in the early stages by telling their precinct family. They had told Alexis about the precinct picnic and she had decided to come home for it.

When Alexis came home, Rick and Kate would tell her the news that they had already shared with their respective parent. They both wondered how Alexis would take the news, from past experience they knew that Alexis would be as thrilled about this baby as she was about Liam and Harley.

Around 11:30 that morning, Alexis was back in the loft for the first time in weeks. Liam and Harley were elated to see their sister just as their parents and grandmother were.

"Welcome home, my baby." Martha said as she hugged Alexis.

"It's good to be back, Grams. I missed all of you."

After Alexis and Martha had parted from each other once the hug was done, Alexis hugged her parents. The twins were pleading for attention from their older sister.

"So when is the precinct picnic?" Alexis asked as she picked up her sister and brother.

"It's tomorrow around noon." Beckett answered.

"Okay so we can hang out together tonight."

"Pretty much." Castle replied.

"Sounds perfect."

At that point, both Rick and Kate picked up on the not so subtle cue from Martha.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

It was clear that Alexis could also tell that there was something going on between her parents.

"Well we have news…." Castle said.

"And what would that be, Dad?"

There was a pause in the conversation as Kate and Rick shared a look before they answered their daughter's inquiry.

"Well what's the news?" Alexis said somewhat urgently.

Martha was grinning from ear to ear and the twins were beyond antsy in their sister's arms.

"I'm pregnant again, you're going to have another sister or brother." Beckett said.

"When are you due?"

"July 4th of next year."

"Can't wait to meet the baby." Alexis said as she went to hug her parents after handing the twins over to Martha.


	73. 73

73

With the entire family now in the know as far as Kate's pregnancy, it was time for the precinct picnic in Central Park. Martha was going to the picnic since her son was a civilian consultant for the precinct and her daughter in law was a detective. The same went for Jim but in the opposite way of Martha. Everyone in the Castle was sporting the typical fall picnic attire.

It didn't take the Castle family long to get to Central Park for the picnic. By the time they arrived most of the 12th precinct was there. Captain Montgomery was there with his wife and their three kids. Kevin and Jenny were there. Jenny was absolutely glowing like all expectant mothers are. Lanie and Javi had showed up to the picnic together.

Games and activities were already underway by the time Rick and Kate got there with their family in tow. They were instantly noticed by the others as they came up to where everyone else from homicide had set up their seats. Just like at the precinct, all the divisions were separate from each other when it came to the sitting arrangement. Everyone socialized with each other though.

Some detectives from robbery came over to see if Montgomery, Javi, Kevin, Rick and Kate wanted to partake in a baseball game against the vice squad and some of the uniforms. Montgomery, Javi and Kevin all said yes.

"Rick isn't exactly the baseball type." Beckett said.

"What about you, Detective?" one of the Robbery detectives asked.

"I'm gonna pass." Beckett said.

Everyone outside the immediate Castle family was completely shocked by Kate's response.

The wheels were starting to spin in the minds of Kate's colleagues and friends, it was easy for her to tell that they were trying to figure out why she would say no to a game of baseball. Ever since the Cano Vega case, everyone at the 12th knew that baseball in Kate's blood so to speak and that would likely carry over to the twins.

"I'll take her place." Jim said stepping in.

After that the others said okay and went off to the where the game was going to be played. Jim waited a few minutes before he joined the others.

"Thank you, Dad." Beckett said as she hugged Jim.

"Any time, Katie."

Being a parent herself, Kate understood exactly why her dad stepped up just moments before. Parents do anything for their kids no matter what. Jim then left his daughter and the rest of the group. Martha came up behind her daughter in law and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"He's a good man, that father of yours. You're very lucky, Katherine."

"I know." Beckett said with a smile.


	74. 74

74

One night after a long work day, Kate was getting her things together just as Martha was doing the same up in her room. The ladies were meeting Lanie and Jenny for a girls' night out together since Jenny or Kate really got a bachelorette party prior their respective weddings. Rick also wanted Kate to have some down time where she didn't have to be Wonder Woman all of the time. As much as Kate wanted to and was looking forward to going out, part of her didn't want to leave the twins.

Even with the mother side of her emphatically shouting inside her to stay home. Being a mother herself, Martha knew what Kate was going through, but she also knew that her daughter in law needed a break from all that she had going on. By the time the next Castle baby arrived, it would be harder for Rick and Kate to go out for a date night or something.

"Kate, you need this. We all know it." Castle said.

Liam and Harley were nearby on their own play mats that doubled as a baby toy gym.

"Yes I know that I need this…"

Martha was coming down the stairs from her room at that moment.

"Come on, Katherine darling; all mothers need this."

Martha was dressed to the nines just as Kate was. Alexis had gone back to Columbia a few days prior.

"Everything will be fine here, Kate. I can take care of Liam and Harley, I am more than capable. I am also highly qualified for it."

"Believe me I know how qualified you are, babe."

Kate could tell that Rick was hiding something from her.

"What's going on, Rick?" Beckett pressed.

"Kevin is coming over."

"Okay…"

"Not for a guys' night. He wanted to get some first-hand fatherhood experience."

Kate just shook her head as she grabbed the car keys and headed out with her mother in law. Just as Kate and Martha headed out the door, Kevin was about to walk in.

"Have fun with dad practice." Beckett said to Kevin as they passed in the doorway.

Kevin smirked.

"Keep an eye on her, Mrs. R; Kate has a bit of a wild side."

"I will, but I don't think she'll be much of a wild child tonight." Martha said.

With that Martha got a look from her son and she knew full well that her daughter in law had the same reaction as Rick had in the loft.

Kevin nodded and went over to Rick as Martha joined Kate outside in the hallway.


	75. 75

75

Martha and Kate were heading over to Chelsea where Lanie and Jenny were waiting for them. Kate had no idea what Lanie and Martha had up their sleeves in regards to this night out. The two of them had played it all close to the vest for the entire week.

"Liam and Harley will be fine, darling. Richard can handle taking care of them, look at how well Alexis turned out."

"I know."

Awhile later they pulled up outside of their destination. From what Kate could tell Lanie and Jenny were either inside the club or they hadn't arrived yet. As Kate and Martha head towards the club's main entrance there had been a slew of paparazzi keeping an eye out for socialites and celebrities who were starting their night out on the town. As they drew closer to the club, one of the paparazzi noticed Kate instantly.

"Look, it's Nikki Heat; it's Detective Beckett!" the paparazzi shouted.

Kate rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, Martha stifled a laugh since she knew full well what her daughter in law was saying under her breath.

"Detective, detective; what brings you out tonight?" another paparazzi asked as a camera flash went off.

"Shouldn't you be home with your son and daughter, detective?"

It was then that Kate and Martha had reached the main entrance. Thankfully the bouncer was a retired cop from the 54th who had retired within the last year or so and he took a bit of pity on Kate.

"Go ahead, detective." the bouncer said as he unhooked queue rope.

Kate linked her arm with Martha before they headed inside.

"She's with me." Beckett said as they passed the bouncer.

The bouncer nodded as they walked by.

Once inside, Kate scanned the room for the rest of their party. Within seconds Kate had found Lanie and Jenny at one of the tables. Lanie flagged them down when she had noticed them. When Martha and Kate got to the table, they had noticed that the ladies already had their drinks. Lanie had a mojito in front of her while Jenny had a club soda in front of her.

After Kate and Martha sat down at the table, the waiter who was assigned that table came over to take Kate and Martha's drink orders. Lanie and Jenny's interest was piqued when they heard Kate order a club soda.

A few hours later the ladies parted ways. The bouncer had made sure that his fellow comrade and her mother in law got to their car safely since the paparazzi were still outside while his colleague who was there to relieve him manned the entrance.

"Thanks again." Beckett said.

"Anytime, Detective. It's what we do after all… we look out for our own." the bouncer said.

"That we do. Thanks again"

The bouncer nodded and backed away as the ladies departed. It wasn't long after their departure from their departure that Kate and Martha arrived at home from their night out. When they walked into the loft they found Kevin and Rick asleep on the couch, they each had a twin in their arms. Liam and Harley were wide awake unlike the guys. Kate and Martha shared a laugh. Martha wrangled up her grandkids as Kate took on the task of waking her friend and her husband up.


	76. 76

76

A few mornings later, Kate was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for herself, Rick and Martha while the twins hung out in their pack and play. Kate had gotten up when the sound of the twins fussing to get out of their cribs had emanated over the baby monitor. When she had come into the main living area of the loft with Liam and Harley in her arms, Kate had noticed that the mail from the day before was sitting on the kitchen island counter completely untouched. On top there had been a piece of mail that had been addressed to her.

Ms. Katherine Beckett

"Looks like Mommy got some mail." Beckett said to the twins as she picked up the mail after she had set them down in the pack and play.

The twins babbled in response. Kate opened the envelope and pulled out the card inside. A look came to Kate's face that made the twins wonder what was going on with their mother.

_Mr. William Sorenson_

_and_

_Ms. Holly Dyson_

_request the honor of your presence at their marriage on Saturday, the third of November, two thousand twelve at two o'clock in the afternoon_

_at _

_St. Patrick's Cathedral_

_5__th__ Ave_

_New York, NY_

_Reception to follow_

After reading the invite, Kate turned to her son and daughter.

"This should be interesting to see how your daddy takes this." Beckett said with the invitation still in hand.

Shortly after that Kate put the invite back in the envelope and placed it on the counter where Rick would notice it.

Rick stumbled out of their bedroom a while after that and it didn't take him long to notice the invitation on the counter. Kate was in the middle of making breakfast when Rick picked up the invitation.

"Ms. Katherine Beckett? What's this?" Castle asked.

Kate shared a smile with Liam and Harley.

"Oh that, it's nothing. Just an ex getting married." Beckett said as if it were nothing.

Rick on the other hand detected something in his wife's voice.

"Which ex, Kate?"

"Do you remember Will Sorenson?"

"Your old FBI squeeze."

"Yeah."

"You're lucky I came along and saved you from that life."

"You saved me?" Kate said incredously.

"Come on, he's like C-Span boring."

Kate didn't say anything.

"So are you planning on going to Sorenson's wedding?"

There was a pause before Kate answered.

"We're all going; you, me and the kids." Kate said.

"Okay."


	77. 77

77

November 3rd had come up quite quickly. When Kate rsvp-ed to Sorenson's wedding, she had told Sorenson that she had a plus. Sorenson was okay with Kate bringing a date. From what Kate could sense it seemed like her ex was kind of hoping that she would bring someone as a date. In the back of her mind, Kate was kind of reveling in the fact that she would get to surprise Sorenson with Rick as her plus one as well as Alexis and the twins.

By the time that Kate had come out of the bedroom on the morning of Sorenson's wedding, seeing her husband and kids dressed to the nines made her melt a bit. Liam looked just as handsome as Rick. Alexis and Harley were beautiful in their dresses.

"Go have fun" Martha said.

"We will, mother."

Martha turned to Alexis.

"Catch the bride's bouquet for me, kiddo."

"I'll try my best, Grams."

A smile came to Kate's face as she overheard what Martha had said to Alexis.

When Rick, Kate and the kids had arrived at St. Patrick's Cathedral, Kate had gone in first with one of her hands extend back to Rick who walked behind her. Alexis had her siblings in tow as they followed their parents.

"Kate, it's good to see you…."

It was then as Sorenson was about to kiss his ex on her cheek that he had noticed Rick behind Kate.

"It's good to see you too, Will and congratulations. Holly is quite a lucky lady."

Kate could tell that Sorenson was focused on Rick.

"Writer Monkey is your plus one, thought he'd be done with his novel by now."

"Working on another one." Castle commented.

Kate was secretly enjoying the back and forth between the guys.

"To be honest with you; Rick is my husband."

"Oh well, sounds like congratulations are in order for you too."

It was then that Alexis came up beside her parents with the twins in hand.

"I see you brought more than just Rick with you." Sorenson said.

"Yeah, our kids came too; I hope its okay."

"It is."

"Hello, I am Alexis."

"Nice to meet you, who do you have with you?"

"My sister, Harley and her twin brother; Liam."

After that the family took their seats inside the church and the wedding got underway. Kate was happy that things went smoothly when they had arrived.

When Sorenson and his bride shared their vows; Rick took Kate's hand in his just as Kate had with his hand at Kevin and Jenny's wedding a few months ago.

* * *

A/N: It's Independence Day for those of us who reside in the U.S., so I'd like to wish my fellow Americans who are reading this a very Happy 4th of July.


	78. 78

78

Throughout the course of the day after Sorenson became a married man everyone had gone to the reception. After being at the reception for a while, Kate had gone over to get drinks for herself, Rick and Alexis. While waiting for the two sodas and the glass of champagne, Kate had been joined by the groom himself.

"No champagne for you, Kate." Sorenson said.

"Not these days, Will."

There was a pause in the conversation. Kate could tell that her ex was already starting draw his own conclusions when it came to her not drinking. Everyone outside of the immediate Castle family had the same look on their faces when they saw Kate with a soda or water instead of her usual drink of choice. Before long Rick and Kate would be able to share their news with everyone else. Until then they would just have to wait.

Kate had notice that there was a small plate of sprinkle donuts on the table that the cake was sitting on.

"I see Holly let you have your donuts." Beckett comment breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"No thanks, I don't eat sprinkles anymore."

Sorenson held back a laugh, Kate knew that he had remembered when she had said to him during the Leeds homicide.

"So you don't do sprinkles anymore, you're passing on the champagne, you are married to writer monkey and have three kids that range in age from eighteen years old to a couple of months old…"

Kate gave her ex a look, she wasn't that keen on Sorenson's nickname for Rick.

"Liam and Harley are over eight months old." Beckett said correcting Sorenson.

"Okay…"

"And Rick is a good man."

"Sorry, Kate. I am glad that you found someone. From what I can see you and Rick are perfect together." Sorenson said.

"Thanks… we are."

With that Kate picked up the drinks she had ordered and returned to the table.

"What was all that with Sorenson about?" Castle asked.

"Nothing babe."

"Mhmm."

After that the deejay got on the microphone in front of him to announce that the bride and groom were taking to the dance floor for their first dance together as husband and wife. It was then that Kate and Rick both somewhat simultaneously recalled their first dance at their own wedding.


	79. 79

79

On the way back home from the Sorenson wedding, Rick had proposed that the family go on a camping trip up in the Lake George area of New York. From what Rick could gather after suggesting the camping trip, Kate seemed to be on board with it to a certain degree. He knew that Alexis was game for it, she always was. Martha roughed it as best as any Broadway Diva could.

"You want to take our almost nine month old son and daughter camping?" Beckett questioned.

"Yeah why not?"

"They're only eight months and twenty – one days old."

"So Alexis was about the same age when she first went camping. What other reason for not going do you have?"

"Besides our eight month our kids, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the other reason could be the fact that I am still in the early stages of this pregnancy…"

"You'll be fine camping out for a few days, Kate."

Kate waited a moment or two before she responded.

"It will be fine, I promise. Besides Grams will be there and I sure we can convince your dad to let us borrow his cabin if we want to go there instead of the campsite." Alexis said.

"Okay you win."

A few days later the Castle family were packing up their things for their camping excursion in Lake George. In the days leading up to the trip, Kate had convinced her Dad to let them borrow the cabin.

Three and a half hours later, the Castle family were setting up shop so to speak after they had arrived at the Lake George Escape Campground.

"Let the camping fun begin…" Beckett said.

"Cute Kate."

It didn't take the family long to set up. Once it was all set, the family decided that it was time to eat. They had opted to go to the campground's Woodland bar &amp; grill for a bite.


	80. 80

80

One night during the camping after dinner had been consumed, Rick and Kate hung out by the camp fire while Martha put the twins to bed and Alexis worked on a paper for one of her classes. Much to Kate's surprise the whole trip was going quite well. Taking Liam and Harley on their first camping trip at the age they were at now was the best idea Rick had. And even though she was still in her first trimester, Kate was having a good time.

As Kate and Rick sat in the warmth of the campfire they were both thinking of the baby growing inside of Kate.

"I wonder what we're having." Beckett said.

"Well Kate, we're having a baby…" Castle said.

"I know that and you know what I meant."

"I think we're having a girl."

Rick could tell that Kate already had some names in mind and he could also tell that she was thinking that they were having another set of twins. It may have been that connection they had since they started working together or something entirely different.

"What names do you have in mind?" Castle asked.

"Well the names Avery, Aria and Charlotte came to mind for first names." Beckett replied.

Rick mulled over the names that Kate had said.

"What about middle names."

"That was easy."

In that second Rick knew what Kate up with as far as middle names were concerned.

"They would be honored to have their name passed down to the next generation."

"Out of the first names which is your favorite?"

"Avery and Aria are my favorite out of the three that you came up with."

"Same here."

Rick and Kate shared a kiss.

"So I was thinking that if we are having twin girls, that whoever is named Avery will get my mother's name as their middle name and then the other baby would be Aria Martha." Beckett said.

"Sounds good to me."

They stayed up for a while longer before extinguishing the camp fire and going to bed.


	81. 81

81

Enough time had passed for Kate and Rick to find out a little bit more about the pregnancy since Kate was now thirteen weeks and six days into it. So one morning before heading into the precinct, the duo headed over to the OB/GYN's office. Thankfully they were the first appointment for the day. Kate had been taking to pulling her hair back in a bun at the top of her head with a headband holding the stray hair in place when she had an appointment with her OB/GYN.

"I can't wait to find out if we're having just one or we're having two again." Beckett said.

"Neither can I, either way it will be perfect." Castle said.

"Mrs. Castle, you can follow me back to the exam room." the nurse said.

With that Rick and Kate got up from their seats to follow the nurse to the exam room.

"So today is the day that you find out how many you're having." the nurse said once they were in the room.

"That it is."

"Alright then, the doctor and I will be back in a few minutes."

Once the nurse had left, Rick sat beside his wife after she had situated herself on the exam table. Before long, the doctor was knocking on the door and the nurse was right behind the doctor.

"Let's find out how many siblings Alexis, Liam and Harley are getting this time…" the doctor said.

With that said the good doctor fired up the ultrasound machine and put some gel on Kate's growing belly.

Rick and Kate had their hands laced together yet again as they waited for what the doctor had found.

"Well kids, you're definitely pregnant." the doctor said.

"I think we already knew that one, doc." Castle said.

The doctor and Rick shared a laugh.

"From what I can tell it looks like you're having another set of twins…" the doctor said as he showed Kate and Rick their second set of twins.

After they knew that they were having twins and had left the exam room Kate had set up the next appointment which they would find out the twins' gender.

On the way out to the car, Kate and Rick were starting to figure out how they would tell the family about the new additions.


	82. 82

82

After Kate called it a day at work, she and Rick headed back home. When they got in they would tell Martha that she was going to have two more grandkids to watch grow up. They just had to figure how and when they were going to tell Jim and Alexis. Right off the bat, Martha could tell that her son and daughter in law were quite happy when they walked in that night.

Liam and Harley seemed to be having a grand time with their grandmother. Harley was the first out of herself and Liam to notice their parents.

"Mama!" Harley shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Someone is happy to see you." Martha said as she put the finishing touches on the salad she had made to accompany the dinner she had made.

"That she is." Beckett said as she picked her daughter up.

Liam had a look on his face when his twin left his side that tugged at Kate's heartstrings.

"Don't worry buddy, I got you. We Castle men have to stick together."

Martha smiled as Kate held back a laugh.

"How did the doctor visit go this morning?" Martha asked.

"It went quite well."

Rick and Liam had gone over to the island counter as Rick answered his mother. Once at the counter, Rick snagged a grape tomato for himself and then grabbed one for Liam to munch on.

"What did the doctor say? One or more?"

"It's twins again." Beckett said.

Martha was beyond elated.

"And you are finding out in a few weeks what the twins are, right?"

"Of course we are, mother."

With that the family sat down to dinner. After Liam and Harley were in their high chairs, their parents helped Martha bring the food to the table.

"Any plans for their birthday next month?" Martha asked.

"We're still working on that." Beckett said.

"We still have some time to put a party together for them."

"I've always told him, if you are going to do something, do it big or don't do it at all."

Rick and Kate smiled before they each took a bite of their dinner.


	83. 83

83

While they gave Liam and Harley their bath before bed, Rick and Kate had a multitude of things on their minds. Everything from what tomorrow would bring as far as the work day was concerned to the gender of the babies to what to do for Liam and Harley's first birthday.

"It's hard to believe that they're going to be a year old in less than a month, isn't it?" Castle said.

"It is, believe me it seems like they were just born yesterday." Beckett said.

Over what was quickly becoming a year since Liam and Harley's birth, their parents had devised a routine for every aspect of caring for them. Since they were newborns, Kate would feed them and Rick would burp them. When it came to bath time, the routine was opposite when they twins had to be fed.

"So why don't we do an _Alice in Wonderland _themed party for their birthday?" Castle proposed.

"Or we could do a little slugger baseball theme for their birthday."

Rick got up with Harley in his hands. Kate took their daughter from Rick to dry her off.

"Looks like we're at an impasse."

"We'll have to get a third party to decide."

After that Harley was in her pajamas and sitting in her bouncer seat. Rick then handed their son to Kate. Shortly after Liam was dried off and clothed, it was bed time.

As Kate and Rick walked out the twins' bedroom downstairs to their room, Kate had opted to bypass the third party in regards to the twins' first birthday.

"So babe, I was thinking that we should just go with the _Alice in Wonderland _party theme for Liam and Harley's birthday next month." Beckett said.

Kate knew that her husband had an affinity for literature. Next year for Liam and Harley's second birthday they would do the baseball theme she had suggested.

"Thank you, Kate."

"You're welcome."

There was silence between them as they walked into their bedroom.

"This will be a birthday will be a memorable one for them, I promise." Castle said.

"I'm sure it will be."

Kate and Rick then went about their usual before bed routine. Once they were both situated and under the covers, Kate looked down to her two month bump before she closed her eyes for the night.

"Get some sleep; Avery and Aria." Beckett said.

"Did you say something, Kate?"

"Don't worry about it, babe."


	84. 84

Author's Note/Disclaimer: In this chapter I have Alexis refer to Kate as "Mom" and one her parents. And yes I know technically speaking Kate is only her mother by adoption and isn't her mother biologically like Meredith is but Meredith isn't really in the picture and was only in this story that one time when Kate was putting the adoption in motion. Meredith will not be in this story anymore and as we all know Kate is more a mother for Alexis than Meredith ever was.

* * *

84

Alexis had been a few days into the spring semester of her freshmen year at Columbia when she had decided to head back home. Part of her knew that something was going on at home; something that her parents, grandmother and siblings knew about but weren't telling her. The other part of her thought that her parents needed some time to themselves. Rick and Kate had told Alexis along with Jim during Christmas Eve dinner that they were having another set of twins.

Once Kate had reached the nineteen week mark in the pregnancy, she and Rick would venture back to Kate's OB/GYN to find out the genders of the second set of twins. In between classes that day, Alexis pulled out her phone to send her parents a group text message.

_Alexis:_

_ I decided to come home for the night. Nothing is wrong, just wanted to spend some time with the family. See you when I get home._

Alexis gathered her things for her next class as she waited for a response from one or both of her parents.

_Dad:_

_ Okay, Alexis; we'll see you when you get home._

_ Mom:_

_ Liam and Harley can't wait to see you. They've been calling for you since your dad said your name a few minutes ago._

_ Alexis: _

_ Can't wait to see them either. Got to go to class. Talk to you guys as soon as I get out of the class. Give everyone my love._

After that Alexis stuck her phone in her jeans pocket and headed out to her class. On the way to the classroom, Alexis had bumped into a fellow classmate who had been taking a liking to her ever since they got back from winter break.

"Hey Alexis, how was your winter break?" Kameron said as he caught up to Alexis.

Alexis and Kameron had a class together during the fall semester but they hadn't really started talking to each other until the tail end of the winter break. Once again, Alexis and Kameron had another class together.

"It was good, I had a great time with my family. How was your winter break?" Alexis asked.

"Quite good. Spent some time with Dad. Then spent the rest of the time with Mom and my siblings."

Over the last few days of the winter break, Alexis had learned that her new acquaintance was the oldest out of him and his three siblings. She had also learned that Kameron's parents had been divorced for five years now.

It wasn't long after the conversation got underway that Alexis and Kameron had reached the classroom that their class was being held in. Almost two hours later, Kameron and Alexis were heading out after the class had come to an end.

"How about we head over to Blue Java Coffee bar for a cup of coffee…" Kameron proposed.

"Sounds great Kam, but I'm actually heading back home to give my parents a bit of a break. Sorry."

"Oh okay, maybe some other time then."

With that Alexis turned around and headed back to her dorm. Kameron stayed where Alexis had left him and watched her as she walked away. It was clear that Kameron was under Alexis' spell.


	85. 85

A/N: Some of you out there will be disappointed by something that is revealed in this chapter. But its just a fanfiction so let's just keep that in mind.

* * *

85

A little while later after leaving Kameron and Columbia University behind, Alexis was back home. Alexis stepped off of the elevator, she got a text from Kameron.

_Hey, maybe we can study together when you get back to campus. Let me know… -Kam_

Alexis could tell right off of the bat that Kameron liked her a lot and it killed her a bit on the inside when she declined his invite to get coffee before.

_Sounds great, I'll let you know when I am back on campus. Talk to you soon._

After she had answered Kameron's text, Alexis let herself into the loft. Liam and Harley lit up when they noticed their sister.

"Welcome back." Castle said.

"Thanks Dad."

Martha came down from her room.

"Well I'm off to the spa, darlings."

"Enjoy, Mother."

"I will." Martha said as she left the loft.

After Martha had left for the spa, Kate and Rick had told Alexis what they had planned for the twins' first birthday in a couple of weeks. Alexis could sense that her parents were holding back on her. Instead of waiting for their appointment with Kate's OB/GYN, the duo had ducked over to the doctor's office earlier in the day since Kate was in the middle of her 18th week. Martha had kept an eye on Liam and Harley when their parents had ducked out earlier.

Once they had found out the gender, Rick and Kate came back to the loft. Martha tried to get them to tell her but they didn't budge. Kate and Rick had wanted to tell Alexis first before they told their respective parent.

"Okay so what are you guys not telling me?" Alexis asked.

"We know what the twins are, we couldn't wait for the appointment." Castle said.

"And what are they? Boy and Girl again? Boys?"

"They're girls and we have names picked out already."

"What are the names?"

"Avery Johanna and Aria Martha." Beckett said.

"So AJ and Aria."

"Do you like the names?"

"Love them. Grams is going to love them too and I am sure that Grandma Jo would too."

With that being put out there, Alexis sent her parents out on an impromptu date night. On their way out, Rick sensed that Alexis was now keeping something from them as he noticed that Alexis was attached her phone.

"Something is going on with her." Castle said to Kate as he got their coats out of the hall closet.

Kate looked over to their daughter who was sitting on the couch while Liam and Harley played on the floor.

"Relax babe, she's a teenage girl who is a freshmen in college. It's nothing to worry about."

In the back of her mind, Kate had an idea of what was going on with Alexis and she was happy that her daughter had found someone.


	86. 86

86

A couple of nights after their impromptu date night, Rick was fiddling around with invitations on Vistaprint for Liam and Harley's Alice in One-derland birthday in a few weeks. He knew that he wanted the invites to have a Queen of Hearts template with one of the characters. Rick just had to choose between the templates he had found online. The templates, Rick had come across all had what all Queen of Hearts playing cards had on them plus two vines with hearts in two of the corners. One template had the white rabbit as the featured _Alice in Wonderland _character while another one that was in the running had the Mad Hatter. The third option had the Queen of Hearts herself as the featured character.

Rick was leaning towards the template that had the white rabbit on it. Kate had come into Rick's study as he started to work on the invites. When she came around to where her husband had been sitting behind the desk, Kate wrapped her arms around Rick as she took a peek at what Rick was working on.

"What do you think?" Castle asked.

Kate read over the invite Rick had up on the screen before them.

By Royal Decree

Sir Richard

and

Lady Katherine

invite you to

Liam and Harley's

birthday

ONEderland

Thursday February 14th,

at 3 o'clock in the afternoon

The rest of the invite had all of the contact information that all invites required for people to rsvp to the party.

"I like it. You did a wonderful job with the invites." Beckett said.

Rick could tell that Kate purposefully emphasized the word 'wonderful'.

"Thanks Kate."

"Is there anything I can do to help with all of this?"

"Why don't you take care of the food and drinks? Mother is taking care of decorating for the party."

"Okay."

With that Kate kissed Rick on his head before she left his side.

"Avery, Aria; make sure Mommy doesn't get distracted by anything while she puts things together for Liam and Harley's birthday." Castle said to his unborn daughters.

"Cute babe." Beckett said as she walked away.

Rick looked to the pictures of his family he had sitting on the corner of his desk as Kate left. His attention fell to a picture of Alexis. As he picked up the picture, Rick began to wonder once again what was going on with his oldest daughter. When he and Kate had gotten back from their date night a few nights prior, Alexis had been attached to her phone just as she had been when they had left. The only difference was that Liam and Harley were asleep.

"Let it go, Rick. She's not a child anymore. Alexis is an adult." Beckett called back to him from the room she was in.

With that Rick set the picture frame down and went back to working on the invitations for Liam and Harley's birthday.


	87. 87

87

It was the day of Liam and Harley's party. Jim was on his way over for his grandchildren's first birthday. Alexis was also on her way too with a guest in tow. Martha and Kate had a pretty good idea who Alexis was bringing with her. The second Kate had told Rick that Alexis was bringing someone with her to the birthday party, his wheels started turning. Liam and Harley's party was up at the house in the Hamptons since that was the only place that was able to host everyone.

On the drive up to the Hamptons, Alexis was cluing Kameron in on her family. Kameron was driving them to the Hamptons.

"So right away when we get there you're going to meet Dad, Mom and Grams. Along with Grandpa Jim, Liam and Harley."

"Now Liam and Harley are your half-siblings?" Kameron questioned.

"No, they're my siblings. Kate adopted me before I turned eighteen so we're actually siblings."

"Don't you have another mom too, Meredith; who lives out in Malibu?"

"I do. Meredith is my biological mother, but she's never really around unless real life interferes with what she has planned."

"Oh."

"Kate has been more of a mom to me than Meredith ever was. Meredith was, is more like a crazy aunt with a credit card and an affinity for shopping."

"Okay."

A while later after Alexis finished cluing Kameron in, they arrived at the house in the Hamptons. Everything was a hundred percent _Alice in Wonderland _in every way. On the main table, completely surrounded by presents was a four tiered Mad Hatter and Cheshire cat on the cake along with the white rabbit.

"Mom, Dad; there's someone I'd like you to meet." Alexis said as she took her sister from a very pregnant Jenny who was standing nearby.

Once Harley was with her sister, Jenny made her way back to Kevin's side.

"Happy Birthday, Harley." Alexis said.

"Mr. Castle, Mrs. Castle; I am Kameron. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

By this point, Martha had come over with Liam and Jim. Alexis wished her little brother a happy birthday just as she had with her little sister. Then Alexis introduced Kameron to her grandparents before the extended precinct family met Kameron.

As Rick, Kate and Martha watched Alexis with Kameron during the course of the party, two of them approved of the sight before them. Rick on the other hand was still on the fence unlike his wife and his mother.

"They look good together." Martha said.

"They're perfect together." Beckett commented.

"I take it that they remind you of Richard and you."

"To a degree."

"Well from what I've seen from the two relationships so far, there is definitely a similarity between them."

"I am starting to see it too."

"I'm glad that Alexis is happy." Martha said.

"Me too, Martha, me too."

It was then that Martha and Kate turned to Rick to get him to see their point.


	88. 88

88

Jenny and Kate were both in their second trimesters. Kate had been in her second trimester for the past four days while Jenny was a number of days away from being in her fifth month of her pregnancy. Jenny had been showing for a while now. Kate was just starting to show.

So on one cold winter night with spring still a month away, Rick and Kate sat on the couch together. Liam and Harley were playing with their toys while their younger sisters were kicking away inside of their mother's stomach. Martha was in her room running lines. With this pregnancy, Kate had taken to pulling her long brown hair back whenever she could. Tonight it was pulled back into a bun on the top of her head with one of those thick headbands that people usually wore when they worked out. They had the heat on and all of the Christmas decorations, tree included up. While Rick and Kate watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ for the millionth time, Kate wondered when they were going to tell everyone at the precinct about Avery and Aria. Being in the clear for the past few days only made Kate wonder when the time would be right.

"Babe…"

"Yes."

"I think it's time we tell Captain Montgomery, Lanie and the boys about these two." Beckett said as she drew Rick's attention to their unborn daughters.

"Are you sure, Kate?"

"Yes I am sure. Besides they've been trying to figure things out for the past four months."

"I know they have. I'm actually quite surprised that out of all of them, Kevin hasn't figured it out yet considering the fact that Jenny is only seventeen days ahead of you with their baby."

Kevin and Jenny had found out the gender of their baby weeks before Kate and Rick had found out that they were having girls.

"I was sure he'd figure it out before everyone else too, but he didn't. Kevin has been getting things around their house ready for their daughter since they found out that the baby is a girl." Beckett said.

Rick sat in silence for a moment as he reflected on the journey his friend was embarking on soon. As soon as Baby girl Ryan was born, she'd have her dad wrapped around her finger just like Alexis and Harley had Rick wrapped around their fingers. Even the Captain was somewhat wrapped around his daughters' fingers. Soon enough Aria and Avery would have their dad under their spell so to speak just like their sisters had.

As Rick's switched gears, he recalled that special connection he had with Alexis when she came into the world, eighteen years ago. Kevin would get that when his daughter was born and Rick could hardly wait to see how his friend took to it. Rick then remembered the whole 'pea pod bond' his mother had come with.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Beckett said breaking her husband out of his reverie.

"The father-daughter bond and mother's pea pod bond theory."

"Oh."

Kate more than understood what Rick was saying. She had that bond with her own father, a bond that grew to what it is now after her mother was murdered.

With that, Rick and Kate continued to watch the movie as their son and daughter kept playing before them. And their unborn daughters started to settle down for the night.


	89. 89

89

"What are you up to?" Castle said to his wife one morning.

When Kate had a day off, she had taken to working on her laptop when she had the chance.

"Nothing, just busy work." Beckett answered.

"Okay…. Are you working on your mother's case?"

"No, not this time."

Kate kept typing away. Rick was still interested and wanted to know what Kate was up to. But Kate was playing everything close to the vest so to speak. Kate could tell that not knowing what she was up to was killing Rick. When Rick came around the island counter and attempted to sneak a peek at what Kate was up to, everything was confirmed for Kate.

"Stop being so intrusive." Beckett said.

"Sorry, but I don't like not knowing what is going."

"I know you do. Why don't you go get Liam and Harley out of bed? Dad is picking them up soon to watch them for us."

Jim had offered to watch his grandson and granddaughter so that their parents could get things together for their little sisters.

Rick left his wife's side and went up to their kids' bedroom to get them ready. Kate resumed writing. Once she alone, Kate read over what she had so far. No one but her knew what she was writing.

_While I was a junior at Stanford University during the winter of 1999, my world got a sudden jolt that I didn't see coming at all. Fourteen years ago on January 9__th__, my mother; Johanna Beckett was murdered in a New York alley. Her sudden death came as a shock to both my father and me. My mother's death prompted me to switch my majors in college and eventually became a Homicide detective with the NYPD. Dad on the other hand didn't take Mom's death too well._

Kate kept writing up until she heard her husband coming down the stairs with their kids in his arms. She quickly closed her laptop and spun around in the chair just in time.

"Mommy!" Liam shouted.

"Mama!" Harley echoed.

"Hello." Beckett answered.

Liam reached for Kate and she took him.

"Babies…?" Liam said as he looked down to his mother's bump.

"Yes, your sisters are in there."

"Liam, can you say hi to Avery and Aria?" Castle asked.

There was a pause as Liam looked at his dad and then to his mom.

"Hi sissys…." Liam said.

Rick and Kate smiled. Shortly after Liam's moment of adorable, Jim was at the front door to pick up his grandkids.


	90. 90

90

"Let me holler at you." Javi said.

Kevin and Javier had been trying to figure out what was going with Kate over the past four months. So today wasn't any different. The guys had wandered into the break room for another cup of coffee.

"Why would Kate holding out on us?"

"Maybe she didn't want to jinx things or maybe she didn't want to take the attention away from Jenny since this is Jenny's first." Kevin answered.

By now, the boys had somewhat figured out what their friends were hiding from them. Little did the boys know, but Kate and Rick were planning on sharing with them what they had already suspected. While Rick and Kate got the twins ready for their day with Martha. Kate called the precinct to ask Captain Montgomery to round everyone up in the bullpen for them.

"We're all here, Detective." Montgomery said as Kate set her things down at her desk and Rick draped his coat over his chair that sat beside Kate's desk.

"Thanks Sir."

Kate came around her desk and Rick came up behind her.

"Thank you all for taking a break…" Beckett said.

"Get to it, girl; I've got a corpse waiting for me at the lab."

Kate nodded to her friend.

"The reason why I had the Captain call you all here today is that we have something to share with you that we've been keeping to ourselves and our immediate family for the past four months."

"Kate is pregnant again." Castle said.

The bullpen erupted into a round of congratulations.

"We're having another set of twins."

"Boys or girls?"

"Girls"

"Names?"

Kate was starting to feel like she was in the interrogation room, but she quickly shook that feeling off.

"Aria Martha…" Castle said.

"And?"

"Avery Johanna." Beckett answered.

The duo received another round congratulations. All of the uniforms and other detectives returned to what they had been up prior to the announcement. Lanie came up to give her friend a hug as the boys and Captain Montgomery took turns shaking Rick's hand.

After that the work day got underway.


	91. 91

91

Later on that night after dinner, Kate had decided to share what she had been working on a few days prior with Rick. After sharing the news of her pregnancy with everyone at the precinct, hiding things from the people she cared about was something that Kate wanted to put an end to.

"Babe, can you here for a moment?" Beckett called.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

Rick had just set Liam and Harley down on the floor to play as Kate opened up the Word document she was working on the other day.

"What's up?" Castle asked when he sat down next to his wife.

"Do you remember the other day when you saw me working on here…?"

"Yes, you closed the laptop and said it was nothing."

"Thanks for that recap, babe."

"Anytime." Castle said as he kissed his wife on her cheek.

"Well here is what I was working on that day."

Kate handed her laptop to Rick for him to read the manuscript she had been working on. As she waited for Rick to get through the manuscript, Kate watched their son and daughter play in front of them.

"So you want to have this published?" Castle asked.

"Yes, I want to do this to honor my mother."

There was a pause between them.

"Well that is very sweet. If you want, I can give this to the people at Black Pawn and see what they'll do with it.

"It's an idea."

After that it was time to give Liam and Harley their bath before bed. Martha was heading out on a date when Rick and Kate were heading into the bathroom with the twins in their arms.

"Have a good time, Mother." Castle called to Martha.

"Oh I will, darling; I will."

Rick quickly tried to shake the image he had in his mind out.

"I'll have drink for you, dear." Martha said to Kate as she grabbed her coat before she left.

"Thanks."

With that Martha left and it was bath time for the twins.


	92. 92

92

During one of their work days at the precinct, Kate got a phone call while she was in the break room. Rick had just come into the break room to get a cup of coffee for himself when Kate answered her phone.

"Yeah, Gina. Yeah, Rick's right here." Beckett said.

"I'm sorry, what? You want to talk to me? Uh, yeah."

"No. Okay. Fine."

Kate noticed that Rick had been watching her the entire time.

"What was that about?" Castle asked.

"That was your ex-wife asking me out to dinner."

"And you said yes?"

"I did, what's the problem with that?" Beckett asked.

Rick knew that there was no safe answer to his wife's inquiry and that it was never a good idea to argue with her especially when she was pregnant. Kate could tell that her dinner plans with Gina was worrying Rick.

"What are you so worried about? I mean, it's just two people you've been intimate with coming together, comparing notes…"

"Comparing notes? What notes?" Castle asked.

"Relax babe, it will be fine."

A few hours later, Kate was heading out to meet up with Gina. Rick was still worried. So Kate come up to Rick to the point where there were only a few inches between them.

"There's nothing to worry about, dinner with Gina will go fine. And if you stop worrying then there will be a little surprise for you later on, I promise." Beckett whispered.

Kate could sense that Rick was starting to calm down a bit.

"I'm going to hold you to that last part." Castle said as he kissed Kate on the cheek.

"Okay, now go home and take care of our son and daughter. I'll be home before you know it." Beckett said.

"Keep an eye your mother." Castle said to their unborn daughters.

Aria and Avery kicked a bit in the womb as their way of responding to what Rick had said to them.

"Cute babe."

After that Rick headed for the back entrance while Kate rode the elevator down to the main floor. A few minutes later Kate was waiting outside of Le Cirque for Gina while Rick was putting his house key in the lock on the front door of the loft.

"Dadddddddyyyyyyyyyy!" Liam and Harley shouted in unison after Rick had come through the door.

"They definitely have a set of lungs on them." Martha commented.

"That they do."

With that Rick clued his mother in on where Kate was after his mother had inquired about her daughter in law's whereabouts. Martha was quite surprised at how calm her son was being about the dinner Kate was having Gina.


	93. 93

93

"It's good to see you, Kate." Gina said as she came up to Kate outside of Le Cirque.

"Thanks Gina, it's good to see you too."

The ladies headed into the restaurant. February had come to an end and March was well underway by now.

"How far along are you?" Gina asked.

"Almost five months with our twin daughters,"

"Wow, I never would have guessed that. You look good for being that far along. Twin girls, huh."

"Thanks. So why did you want to meet for dinner?" Beckett asked.

"I wanted to discuss your manuscript. Rick sent it to me via bike messenger the other day."

"Oh. Okay."

"From what I read so far, I can see this being something that we would publish."

"That's good to hear. I was hoping that Black Pawn would publish it."

"We feel that it is important for you to tell the world your story, I feel that it's important for the world to know especially after what Rick has told me."

Over the course of the next hour or so the ladies talked about Kate's manuscript and what Kate's vision for the manuscript was.

"I'd better get going before Rick worries himself into a panic attack or worse. And I'm sure he needs a break from the twins." Beckett said.

Kate then went to pull out some cash or something to pay for her portion of dinner.

"Don't worry about it…" Gina said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, consider it my gift to you for both pregnancies."

"Thank you."

Before long, Kate was back home. Rick had waited up for Kate. Liam and Harley were in bed already as was Martha.

"How did it go?" Castle asked.

"It went well. We talked about the manuscript. Told you there was nothing to worry about." Beckett said.

"You were right as always."

It was then that Kate got a Cheshire cat grin on her face as she went in for the kiss.

"Let's go to bed, babe." Beckett said as she led the way to their master bedroom.


	94. 94

94

It was father's day, Jenny was two days away from her due date while Kate was seventeen days away from her own due date. Kate was hoping to go to full term when it came to her pregnancy since she delivered Liam and Harley earlier than expected. Captain Montgomery's wife, Evelyn; had taken their three kids out to the stores in the days leading up to father's day so they could get something for their dad. Kate had ventured over to the local card store to get the Father's Day cards that her and the kids needed. While Kate was in the card store, she bumped into Jenny.

"Anything good?" Beckett asked when she came up beside Jenny.

"There are a few choices that are pretty good." Jenny responded.

Even though fatherhood hadn't technically started for Kevin yet, Jenny would still get a .card from their daughter for Kevin. She would just sign the card on their daughter's behalf. Kate picked up on what Jenny had planned.

"That is sweet of you, getting a Dad card on for your daughter to give Kevin."

"I thought so."

A few second later, Jenny had the card her daughter was giving to Kevin and disappeared around the corner to find a Father's Day card for her own Dad. Jenny had already found a cards for her and Kevin to send out to their respective dads on the baby's behalf. Kevin was going to swing by the card store when he could to pick up a card for his dad. Kate was left to her own devices as she stood in front of the selection of Father's Day cards from kids to their Dads. There were two that popped out at Kate right away, they were both Star Wars themed. One had Darth Vader on it and the other had Yoda on it. Kate pulled out her iPhone to send a message to Alexis.

_Darth Vader or Yoda?_

The three little dots that came up when the other person was typing their response came up in the message thread Kate had going with her daughter.

_Darth Vader. Thanks Mom._

A few hours later, Kate was back at the loft. Alexis had gotten there just moments before Kate and was playing with her younger siblings. Kate took the card out she had text Alexis about to show Alexis.

"I like it.' Alexis said.

Rick had the card from his kids in had a couple of hours later. Once it was out of the envelope, Rick started to read what the card said.

_Of all the dads in all the galaxy,_

_there's one thing_

_that makes you_

_unique,_

_one thing only_

_you can claim…_

Rick flipped the car open to read the inside of it.

_Dear Dad,_

_Say it with pride, Dad!_

_Love,_

_Alexis, Liam, Harley,_

_Avery &amp;_

_Aria_

"What do you think of the card, Dad?" Alexis asked.

"I love it. Thank you all."

Rick then went around to hug his daughters and son before he hugged Kate's stomach to thank Avery and Aria.


	95. 95

95

Around 1am a whole two days after Father's Day, Rick and Kate got a call from Kevin. Jenny and Kevin were on their way to the hospital since Jenny was having contractions. Captain Montgomery along with Javi and Lanie had already been called. The trio was already en route when Kevin was calling Kate and Rick.

"Just get Jenny to the hospital safely and we'll meet you there." Beckett said.

Rick heard Kevin say okay on the other end just before Kate ended the call.

"We got to get going." Rick said.

"Obviously."

With that Rick and Kate got dressed as quick as they could before they went to tell Martha what was going on. After Martha was informed the duo left for the hospital. It didn't take Rick and Kate long to get to the hospital.

"Did they go in yet?" Beckett asked.

"The nurse just wheeled Jenny in a few minutes ago." Lanie said.

"Now comes the waiting." Castle said as he and Kate took the two seats that the others had saved for them.

Kevin's parents along with Jenny's parents were on their way.

By 11:30 in the morning, there was a new addition to the Ryan family.

While Jenny rested after the delivery of their daughter, Kevin came out with the baby in his arms.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sarah Grace." Kevin said.

"She's adorable, bro."

Everyone was absolutely in love with Sarah Grace. The group took turns holding Sarah Grace before she headed back into the labor and delivery suite with her dad.

"That will be us in a couple of weeks with AJ and Aria." Castle said to Kate as they watched Kevin walked back to the suite.

"More like you in a couple of weeks, babe. I'll be where Jenny is now, recovering from the delivery."

"I know, either way; we'll be complete."

"With our five kids and each other." Beckett said.

"And my mother."

Kate fought back a laugh as they headed out of the hospital.


	96. 96

96

Kate's due date had arrived, the family was surprised that she had actually reach full term with this pregnancy. The day had started out like any other day at the loft. But midway through breakfast, things changed when Kate started to have contractions. Rick brought her to the hospital. Jim was meeting them there as was Alexis. Martha was heading over with Liam and Harley.

As soon as they had arrived at the hospital, Kate was admitted. With her long brown hair pulled back, Kate was pretty much situated for labor. When they had first gotten to the hospital, the sun was shining at its best on the patriotic summer day. There was a chance of rain in the forecast. Shortly after laying in the bed, Kate and Rick heard the rain outside hit the window.

"Guess Avery and Aria are ready to finally come out." Beckett said.

"It looks that way. I thought that they would come later than today considering how hospitable you have been for them."

Kate gave Rick the look. After the look, Kate experienced yet another contraction. Rick took her hand in his as he looked over to the monitor that was tracking all of Kate's contractions and progress.

"You're doing great, it's almost over."

The attending doctor came into the labor and delivery suite to check on Kate's progress.

"Everything is looking good; from what I am seeing, the twins will be here soon." the doctor said.

"That's good to hear." Beckett said.

"Thanks, Doc." Castle said.

By 5pm on July 4th; the new addition to the Castle family had made their entrance into the world. Rick had one of their new daughters in his arms while Kate held the other.

"Aria looks a bit like mom." Beckett said.

"That she does."

Aria had inherited her mother's and maternal grandmother's brown hair while her twin; Avery had inherited the same red hair that their older sister and paternal grandmother had sported for years.

"Guess we have another set of fraternal twins."

"It looks that way."

As the now parents of five kids sat back to bask in the new parents role, they both knew that eventually Avery and Aria would have to make their debut when it came to their family.

"I'll take them to see everyone."

"Sounds good, babe."

With that said Kate handed Aria over to Rick. The proud father headed out to the waiting area with his new daughters.

"Babies!" Harley shouted.

"Babies!" Liam echoed so that he wouldn't be out done by his own twin.

"Guys, you got to be a bit quieter. You don't want to scare AJ and Ari, do you?" Alexis said.

Rick hand Avery over to his father in law and then handed Aria over to his mother while the rest of the kids watched on. Jim instantly saw the resemblance between his new granddaughter and his late wife just as his daughter had moments before.

"They're beautiful, darling."

"Thank you mother."

A while later after the family had gone home, the precinct gang dropped by to see Avery and Aria.


	97. 97

97

A few days following Avery and Aria's birth, Rick was sitting in a back stage make-up chair at one of the many daytime talk shows that taped in New York. While Rick sat in the make-up chair one of the host's assistants came over to him.

"Mr. Castle; you'll be up right after Claire Michaels."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

With that the assistant walked away to work on other pre-taping things. The audience was taking their seats out front.

Claire Michaels went out and promoted her new movie and fragrance line that was set to come out later in the week.

"When we come back from the commercial break, Richard Castle will be sitting right here. So don't go anywhere." the talk show host said.

"Ladies and gentlemen; his books have worked their magic on us for years. Richard Castle's latest book, _Heat Rises_; hits the shelves today. Without further ado, Richard Castle."

The audience rose to their feet as they erupted in applause. As Rick walked out to the raised platform that was center stage he knew that his family and friends were all watching.

"Thank you for having me here."

"It's my pleasure."

After the pleasantries had been done, the duo talked about Rick's book before they moved on to the next subject. Rick's family.

"So we heard that you and your lovely wife recently welcome another set of twins to your family…" the host said.

"Yes, Kate had them on the holiday."

"What are their names?"

Behind Rick and the host on the giant screen came a picture of Rick with Kate and all five kids at an event at Columbia University.

"Avery and Aria."

"And they're your fourth and fifth?"

"Yeah."

"That's got to be one hell of a juggling act you and Kate have going."

Rick's portion of the show wrapped up shortly after that. A few minutes later, Rick was back home with his family.


	98. 98

98

The discussion between Rick and Kate had started in the early morning hours when the girls woke up for a 2am feeding. Martha, Alexis Liam and Harley had been fast asleep when the girls started their cry for food.

"Don't you think that five kids is enough? I mean we practically have our own sport's team right here with these two." Beckett said.

"Technically speaking you only gave birth to Liam, Harley and the girls. Meredith gave birth to Alexis. So you have only been pregnant twice."

"I know that. Stop and think about it. Look at how old we are, you're in your forties and I'm in my thirties. We have one daughter who is starting her sophomore year of college next month and then we have four kids all under the age of five. Five is enough, you should get a vasectomy." Beckett said.

"Well I am not getting a vasectomy." Castle responded as he held Aria.

Kate was in the middle of nursing Avery. The look that Kate had in her arsenal was about to make an appearance at the rate things were going in the conversation.

"Want to bet?"

"Kate, a vasectomy is major surgery."

"Rick, I'm done; no more kids."

"I'm not getting a vasectomy."

In that moment Rick and Kate swapped the girls. Once Avery and Aria had been taken care of their weary parents who were now at odds went back to bed as the girls fell asleep in their cribs.

A few hours later, the conversation from earlier continued on as Rick and Kate joined their family for breakfast. When Martha and Alexis had gotten up that morning they had each retrieved a set of twins.

"This conversation is over, Kate. It was over when we went back to bed after the feeding."

"To hell it's over. You're getting it done."

"Getting what done?" Alexis asked.

"Really, Katherine…" Martha posed in a somewhat question.

Rick could see what was happening and he didn't quite like it.

"No, Mom. You want Dad to…"

"She does." Castle chimed in

"Darling, if Katherine has had enough then it's only right not to run the risk in the future."

Rick started to shake his head.

"Grams has a point, Dad. The loft is getting kind of close to the whole close quarters thing when it comes to the living arrangement."

Thankfully both sets of twins were too young to grasp the conversation their parents, sister and grandmother were having. There would only be a few more years of that left for Kate and Rick.

With his wife, daughter and mother ganging up on him, Rick opted to escape the loft for a little while.

"Daddy!" Liam hollered as Rick grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Beckett asked.

"The Old Haunt."

The front door slammed shut behind Rick after he had answered. Kate knew that Rick needed time to himself so she didn't follow him. Instead she sat down to breakfast with her mother in law and kids.

"Where to, buddy?" the cabbie asked after Rick had gotten in.

"The Old Haunt."

"Okay."  
The cabbie turned into the Manhattan traffic and headed towards The Old Haunt.


	99. 99

99

"Can you do me a favor?" Beckett asked.

"Sure what do you need? A babysitter?"

"No, I'm good with babysitters."

"Then what do you need?"

"I need you to talk Rick."

"About?"

"About getting a vasectomy. He's not listening to me or Martha."

"And you figure he'll listen to me since I'm a doctor."

"Girl, you know as well as any of us that your husband is a stubborn man when he wants to be."

"Lanie, please. I'm done. Our hands are full with five kids, four of which are still dependent on us."

"I'll see what I can do. Send him over as soon as you can."

"Thank – you, Lanie."

"Any time, Kate, any time."

"Kate said you wanted to see me?" Castle said as he walked into the lab.

Lanie was in the middle of an autopsy when Rick showed up. She smell the scotch on Rick's breath.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Well I was at the Old Haunt."

"Take a seat." Lanie said as she guided her friend to the nearest seat.

"I take it that Kate has told you about her request."

"She has. And for some strange reason she thinks I can somehow convince you have the procedure done."

"Let's see if you can."

With that Lanie spent the next hour or so explaining everything about a vasectomy from every possible perspective she could think of in hopes that it would sink into Rick's intoxicated head.

"Then you do not understand the sacred bond between a man and his unit." Castle said just as frustrated as he was before he had arrived at the Old Haunt.

Lanie just shook her head.

"At least Javi understood."

"You went to Javi for advice?"

"Yeah so."

Once again Lanie was shaking her head.

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to disregard the bull that Javi told while you sober up and you're going back home to tell your wife that you're going to get the vasectomy done."

Rick knew that Lanie was putting her foot down.

"And if I don't what are you going do about it?" Castle challenged.

"I'll do the procedure myself." Lanie said with a scalpel in hand.

After that Rick sobered up quickly and returned home.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be this fanfiction's 100th chapter. This fanfiction will end when it's 101st chapter has been posted. With time still left until the 8th season premiere of _Castle, _I will look into writing another fanfic to tide my readers over until the September premiere.


	100. 100

A/N: I would like to say something to all of you before the 100th chapter gets underway. After receiving a myriad of reviews from all of you following the postings of chapters 98 and 99 to which some disdain had been voiced I have to say that I wasn't intending for those chapters to come across as a comedic thing or anything else. The night that I wrote those chapters happened to be a night that followed a very crappy day for me in my personal life and it ended up coming across in those chapters in a way that was suppose to be somewhat angst driven due to the fact that the previous 97 chapters had come across as "sunshine and daisies" in the sense that our beloved Castle and Beckett had the picture perfect lives within this story. And I believe that we can all agree on the fact that life isn't always "sunshine and daisies". With that being said, below this author's note is chapter 100. Enjoy.

* * *

100

After his talk with Lanie, Rick headed back home. He had made a decision about the whole vasectomy thing before he left the morgue. There was just one thing that Rick wasn't sure of. Rick was unsure of how Kate was now. When he had left, things hadn't been in the sunshine and daisies category like they had been previously.

A cab ride later, Rick paid the cabbie and made his way back up to the loft. When he reach the door all he heard was the sound of Alexis playing with Liam and Harley. Rick wondered where Kate and his mother were. In his mind, Rick was thinking that Kate had gone out shortly after he had left and left both sets of twins in Alexis and Martha's care. It was then that Rick remembered that his mother said that she had a lunch date and an audition for the latest play to hit Broadway.

With that thought in mind, Rick walked into the loft. When he saw that he had been completely off base with his assumption that Alexis was home with her siblings, Rick eased over to his wife who was sitting at the island counter somewhat cautiously. Alexis was playing with Liam and Harley. Avery and Aria were resting in their napper seats on top of the pack and play crib.

Alexis looked up to her Dad as he walked passed her. Rick tried to find some sort of tell in his daughter's eyes that would tell him that everything was okay. Much to Rick's dismay, there was no sort of tell emanating from Alexis. As Rick drew closer to Kate, he wondered what he was going to say to her.

"Kate, I am back. We need to talk." Castle said.

"Yes we do."

Rick went behind the island counter so that he could face Kate. There was a brief silence between them, the only sound in the room was the sound of Avery and Aria being noisy as their way of competing with their brother and sisters.

"I've made my decision about the vasectomy."

Kate knew that Lanie had talked to Rick. Lanie had text Kate to tell her what happened during her talk with Rick. Kate wasn't going to bust Rick about him having drinks with Javi. Rick could tell that Kate had something up her sleeve.

"And what is the decision that you have come to, babe."

Kate calling Rick _babe_ confirmed for him that things were on the upswing between them.

"I've decided to have the procedure done, the only thing that has to be done is to set up the appointment with the Urologist." Castle said.

Once again there was a pause between them. Much to Rick's surprise, a glint of happiness in Kate's eyes and he didn't know what to make of it at that moment.

"Well that's good to hear, but I don't think it's necessary."

"What? It is necessary to keep the peace in the family. To keep you happy." Castle said.

"It's unnecessary because of this…" Beckett said.

Kate placed an advertisement for one of the many IUDs that were on the market in front of Rick.

"Oh."

With that being said, Rick and Kate made up.


	101. 101

A/N: This is the last and final chapter of this _Castle _fanfic.

* * *

101

Once things had been mended between Rick and Kate, they had started to figure out what they could do with the kids. Kate was on maternity leave which meant Rick was on leave too. After all his books were based off of Kate and not the boys. Jenny had opted to be a stay at home mom following the birth of Sarah Grace.

"Why don't we set up a play date for the kids?" Beckett suggested.

"Sounds good. But what about Alexis?"

"Don't worry about me, Dad. I have a date with Kameron." Alexis said.

Kate and Alexis watched as Rick's jaw figuratively dropped to the counter. Rick didn't know that things had gotten serious between Kameron and Alexis. The last time they had seen Kameron, things seem to fall into the friend category at least that is what Rick saw it as.

"Breathe, babe." Beckett said as she placed a comforting hand on Rick's shoulder.

Everyone knew that Rick had a hard time letting Alexis grow up and all that came with it. But everyone understood why at the same time and just went with it.

"So what are you and Kameron doing?" Beckett asked as Rick gathered himself.

"We were planning on getting the things we need for the new semester and then maybe grab a bite afterwards." Alexis said.

"See Rick there's nothing to worry about."

"Everything will be fine, Dad. I promise."

"Mhmmm."

With that Alexis grabbed her things after she had said her goodbyes to her parents and her siblings before she left.

"It's time for Alexis to be her own person, babe. I know you're having hard time with that since it was just the two of you and Martha for the longest time, but it's time. Besides you have me and the four of them."

"And my mother."

Kate laughed.

"Yes and Martha too."

Rick and Kate shared a kiss before Kate went to set up a time for Jenny and Sarah Grace to come over. As Rick waited for Kate to return, he turned to the kids.

"You guys aren't going to grow up too fast on me like Alexis did are you?"

"No!" Harley exclaimed.

"No way!" Liam shouted.

Avery and Aria cooed.

Shortly after a smile came to Rick's face, Kate rejoined them.

"Jenny and Sarah Grace will be here in half an hour." Beckett said as she scooped up Avery.

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's make a deal…" Beckett said.

"Fire away."

"When Avery and Aria are on solid food, we crack this open." Beckett said.

"Okay."

With that being said between them, the group waited for their guests to arrive.

"Hey Kate…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Always…."

In that moment before Kate responded to what Rick had just said, a smile came to her face. Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck as she drew herself closer to him until they were a mere inches apart from each other. Now Rick had a smile on his face.

"Always, babe."

After that Kate locked lips with Rick. A few minutes later, when the sound of their kids caught their attention; Rick and Kate were back in reality.

* * *

_ALWAYS..._


End file.
